


Feyre in Adriata

by silverstone2828



Series: Postcards from Prythian [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstone2828/pseuds/silverstone2828
Summary: This is the introductory work in what I hope will become a series of vignettes in a modern Prythian.  Feyre is living and working in Adriata while Rhys lives and works in Velaris, as does Mor.  Feyre has a troubled background, as do Rhys and Mor.  This work explores what would happen if Feyre were older and more settled when she meets Rhys and Mor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the canon characters and universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I bow to her. Any original characters and this specific plot line are my responsibility.
> 
> This work is rated M for language and consensual sexual behavior between adults. There will be small, very general mentions of domestic abuse in two chapters. Those chapters will have trigger warnings in the beginning notes. There is no violence and no explicit discussion of DV in this work.
> 
> I want to express my appreciation to the fabulous AvoidingAverage who has been so generous in explaining how she writes her masterpieces and who has become a friend. I also want to give a shoutout to the awesome kremlin who showed me what a strong Feyre could look like--it inspired this work.
> 
> TW: Chapter 1: Limited language mentioning domestic abuse in a relationship

Feyre stood at her desk outside of Alis Channing's office at Summer Leisure Industries. As lead administrative assistant to the CEO of the company, among many of her duties was attending trade shows to look for products and services which might help SLI. Today she was wrapping up what local tasks needed doing before heading to the Velaris Trade Show, one of the largest trade shows in Prythian. While the show lasted only three days, it was an intense three days full of product and service demonstrations, seeing colleagues, meeting new contacts, and scheduling meetings with new and existing contacts. While she would be staying at a nice hotel near the convention center in Velaris which was hosting the show, she knew from past experience that meals would be catch as she could, and sleep would be lacking. She enjoyed the excitement of the trade shows, though, and enjoyed the travel for the most part.

“All set, Feyre?” Alis asked, walking out of her office. “Can I help with anything?” Alis was a diminutive woman but full of enough spirit that people thought of her as larger than life. Brown hair cut in a stylish bob framed a face dominated by expressive brown eyes. Although only ten years separated Feyre and Alis, Alis supplied rare hints of mothering which amused Feyre no end. Having been responsible for herself since she was 14, mothering directed at herself was a laughable concept at age 28.

“Oh no, Alis, but thanks. I have my travel docs and forms from Routing and Transportation, so that's good. I'm finishing up the notes from yesterday's management meeting—they'll be on your desk before I leave today. All my research projects and other work are current, backed up to the cloud, and you have the needed passwords and permissions to access them. I think you'll be fine without me for a few days; probably not even miss me!” Feyre smiled a lopsided smile to show that she was just kidding. She would miss Alis and her other coworkers and knew they would miss her, but a short break would be good for all of them, especially if she was able to accomplish the goals Alis had set.

Alis wished her luck on the trip and gave her the freedom to go home and wind up her affairs there before leaving for Adriata's airport for the short flight to Velaris. Feyre quickly finished her notes from the management meeting, handed them off, and gathered her tablet and other needed work items to take with her. She called a quick goodbye to Alis and headed home for her travel bag. 

Feyre quickly gathered her travel clothes and braided her long golden brown hair into a French braid for convenience. She washed her face and hands and glanced into the mirror to examine her face, deciding to forego makeup—travel made her feel grimy enough without adding makeup to the mix. Her unusual eyes didn't need much accenting, being a mix of stormy gray and calming blue. She was blessed with high cheekbones, even features, and full lips, so she didn't think she looked too bad, even makeup-free. She wasn't sure what she thought of the light dusting of freckles across her cheekbones, though. In rare whimsical moments, she almost saw constellations in them. Her slender five foot five inch frame completed the package and she dressed it for comfort in a loose, flowing tunic top, leggings, and sneakers, carrying a jacket against the expected cooler air of Velaris.

She was fully packed already, so she called a cab and went outside of her townhouse to wait for it. It was a lovely day, as was common in Adriata—there was a reason this region was called the Summer Region. Its basic climate was warm and sunny or warm and raining. Severe weather of any kind was frowned upon here. _At least it's spring in Velaris—I hope the snow has finished for the year. The weather forecast said it would be cool but sunny, so I'll hope that's the case, thought Feyre. If not, I'll get what I need to be warm at a local store._

The cab ride to the airport was uneventful, as was the security routine, boarding the plane, and the actual flight. Feyre just had a carry on bag and a computer bag, so didn't have to stop at a baggage carousel. Instead, she boarded a shuttle to her hotel and was enjoying a refreshing shower within an hour of landing in Velaris. She chose to stay in her room and ordered a room service dinner. She wanted to organize her plans for the trade show before it began in the morning. She knew herself well enough to know that tonight was better spent organizing then asking herself to do it early in the morning.

When Feyre arrived at the convention center the following morning, she drank in the air of excitement and it propelled her forward into the noise and activity. The bright beautiful product and service displays tempted her eyes, but she wanted to do some networking before she dealt with the displays. It wasn't long before she spotted acquaintances from previous shows and dived into the fray.

Although this had been strictly a business trip for her, she spent an enjoyable few days (for the most part) because she knew several of the people attending and catching up with them and exchanging news has been pleasurable as well has informative. In addition, several of the presentations contained valuable information on coming trends in their industry and problem solving strategies which might be of use. Best of all, though, she made several new contacts, most of whom were open to the idea of scheduling calls to exchange ideas and news in order to see if future relationships would be of value to the various companies. She carefully backed her tablet up to her company's cloud service nightly so as to lose none of the information she's worked so hard to gain in case her tablet was lost or died. She backed the tablet up one final time and packed her tablet away before heading to the convention center to attend the last few conferences before the close of the trade show and perhaps scout out more displays. She would be taking an evening flight to Adriata and planned to enjoy the last session more informally. Her work for this trip complete, she felt relieved and somewhat excited to just be able to observe the remainder of the show. People watching had always interested her and some of the product displays were fairly impressive so she was pleased to have the time to wander freely.

As she was strolling among said displays, one caught her eye. It was for a software product her company could use and she made note of the product's name and developer's name in her phone's notes app so it could be discussed with the management team at her company. She added a link to the developer's web site for good measure and put the phone back in her bag.

As she was putting her phone away, one of the most compelling voices she had ever heard spoke from behind her. She wasn't certain to whom the man was speaking, so she turned back to look and saw the most beautiful male she had ever seen. Looking at her. Amazing violet eyes capped by stunningly black hair served up on a gorgeous olive skinned face which topped what appeared to be a better than six feet tall athletic body. Still looking at her. A tad flustered, between the male's voice and his appearance, she struggled to remember what he had said, but to no avail. She couldn't very well fake it by responding with some innocuous statement, nor did she want to just blow him off, so she did the only thing she could on short notice:

“Pardon me? I was thinking of ways my company could use this (she gestured to the product display) and I'm afraid I didn't catch what you said...”

The male smirked and said “Yes, this is actually one of our best sellers. What is your company's focus?”

“Oh, it's wonderful to speak with you, then! I'm Feyre, by the way. My company mainly deals with leisure activities: hotels and motels, some spas, sporting centers, that kind of thing. I can see this product helping us with scheduling, payroll, and those sorts of tasks.”

“Rhysand Starr. I represent Starr Technologies. We can set up a meeting to go over the possibilities if you like. Or, perhaps a dinner meeting tonight? My vice president of marketing is around here somewhere and she'd be a good person to read into your company's needs in terms of explaining how our products could help your company.

Feyre thought for a minute as a flood of anxieties coursed through her brain. She understood intellectually that if she agreed to this dinner meeting, it was just another business dinner. She was relieved that his vice president was a female and would apparently be attending. In view of Feyre's immediate reaction to Rhysand, it would force Feyre to keep things pleasant but businesslike. She had ended a tumultuous romantic relationship with an overly controlling male who also had anger management issues only a few months before and was not ready to contemplate anything but business relationships at the moment. She wondered if even something so minor as a business dinner with this male and his vice president was something she wanted to risk. After a slight hesitation, she decided dinner was a good option, at least for her company. She would like to have more information about especially the scheduling and payroll software to take back to Alis. After all, she was flying out later in the evening, so she didn't think she'd get into too much trouble in just a few hours.

“A business dinner sounds like a great idea if we can find your vice president,” Feyre commented. “I need to be at the airport by 9:00 pm, but I should be able to make that with no trouble if we can leave here within an hour or so.”

Rhysand felt a wave of relief wash over him—he didn't realize he'd been anxious about Feyre's decision. He'd been hoping she'd choose dinner, but it shouldn't have affected him to the degree that it did. He could see that he needed to treat Feyre with care—something about her suggested a certain skittishness where strangers were concerned which was why he was glad Morrigan, his marketing vice president, was roaming around the trade show. His cousin had a friendly, easygoing manner which would help put Feyre at ease and was also a veritable fount of product knowledge which would help the dinner go smoothly. He just had an odd feeling that this meeting might be more important to him than simply selling some products and services.

“All right, then; I'll get hold of Ms. Starr, my VP, and we'll meet you in the atrium at the building entry, okay?” He was afraid to smirk again, fearing she would misinterpret it, but he did manage a small, encouraging smile.

“Great; I will see both of you there.” Feyre also had a small smile on her face which Rhysand thought changed her appearance from being reasonably attractive to stunningly beautiful. 

She was one whose smile went all the way to her eyes. He forced himself to remember that he really knew nothing of Feyre, that she was leaving for her regular life on an airplane in a few hours, and the main point of this dinner was business, **definitely** not a date. Plus, Morrigan would be there to keep him in line. Thankfully.

He'd have to examine the episode more closely later when he had some alone time; right now he had a vice president to find and a dinner with a beautiful businessfemale to have.

As Feyre picked up her travel and computer bags and walked toward the atrium, Rhysand pulled out his phone and called Morrigan to see if she was even available for this dinner. Morrigan picked up right away with a cheery “Hey, Rhys. What's up?”

“Hey back. Are you available for dinner tonight? Soon, actually. I met a potential client at the exhibit and she has to fly out this evening, so dinner would need to be early. We agreed that a dinner meeting would be a chance to give her more information on our products that she can take back to her company. Your presence would be very valuable because you know everything there is to know about our products and packages. It could potentially be a big deal for us, though she hasn't told me the name of her company so I can't tell you how big it is. She was looking at the OmniReport exhibit, though, and that's designed for larger operations.”

“Sweet,” commented Morrigan. “Sure thing. Where are you? I can start walking your way right now.”

“I'm still at the OmniReport exhibit, so I'll stay here and see you soon.”

“I'll be there in five,” Morrigan replied and ended the call. _Well, well. A new deal could be fun and a big new deal might be even more fun. A dinner meeting on such short notice isn't like Rhys, though. A mystery to solve._ Mysteries were a mortal challenge that Morrigan loved to take on.

When Morrigan reached Rhysand, she already had ten questions to ask him about his interaction with the potential client and his view of the possible scope of the deal. Pestering him for details did no good, however, because he claimed he didn't know, couldn't remember, didn't think they talked about this or that detail that seemed vital to Morrigan but of no importance to Rhysand. That alone set off alarms in her head. He was that exact way concerning his dates. _I wonder if this is just a business dinner to him? Although why I would be needed if it was more of a date dinner, I have no idea. The plot thickens,_ she thought as they neared the atrium.

Little did Morrigan know that Rhysand had no idea what to think of Feyre, aside from the puzzling draw he seemed to feel for her. He instinctively knew that his normal routine of flirting and banter would not be well received, at least at this point, and he also felt that he needed to honor her wish for privacy regarding what she perceived as personal information. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to discover answers to at least five of Morrigan's ten questions. After enough questions were deflected to convince even him that this beautiful female wasn't going to give information freely just now, he had gracefully turned the conversation to more general topics. _A pity, though_ , he thought. _The perfect nickname for this one is Feyre Darling. I wonder if I'll ever be able to use it?_ If they got to the point that she felt comfortable with humor, he believed that name would drive her crazy. Especially if he smirked while delivering it. He smiled to himself at the mental image he had of that scene then quickly berated himself for letting his mind run away with itself this way. _Business. This is business and that's all it is,_ he growled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre makes progress with her hopes to transform her company's business software--it sounds horrible, I know, but please bear with it as the world is built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the ACOTAR universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 2

 

Feyre returned to Adriata after the successful trade show. Feyre had used the flight time and following weekend to prepare a short presentation for the management team on the product line Rhysand and Morrigan had recommended for the business... _oh right,_ she thought. _He prefers to be called Rhys. And Morrigan wants to be called Mor. I need to get that inserted in their contact files in case this presentation goes anywhere._ Although, after watching the pair of them at the dinner, she imagined them as having nicknames: Prick and Queen seemed to suit them well. She wouldn't be able to **use** them exactly, but they'd never know she was thinking of them with those names.

 

She had sent Alis a quick text on Saturday to let her know she had returned and that the trip went well. Feyre was highly impressed with the product line discussed at dinner and so she was also going to take the rare step of requesting a meeting with Alis on Monday to make her presentation and see if she agreed with her assessment. Normally, meeting requests came from people higher in the hierarchy than she, but once she actually spoke with Alis and showed her the presentation, perhaps she would agree with Feyre that an all-hands managers meeting was warranted.

 

Bright and even a bit early on Monday morning, Feyre reached her desk, stowed her gear as needed, and began by preparing Alis' calendar for the day. She inserted a request for thirty minutes with Alis at what seemed to be a quiet time in Alis' schedule for that day. She thought that would be enough time to explain her proposal, view the presentation, and answer any questions Alis might have. Feyre located business contact information for people at Starr Technologies who would be able to answer questions for which Feyre didn't have answers. She felt prepared for the short meeting, so finished the day's organization for Alis and herself and got the coffee that neither Alis nor Feyre could live without started.

 

Shortly thereafter, Alis breezed in and greeted Feyre as though she'd been gone for three weeks, not three days.

 

“I am so glad you're back!,” Alis cried. “I know I say this every time you're gone for more than a day, but I felt like I was missing half of myself the whole time you were gone. I hope no more trips come up for a while. I need time to recover!” Alis was smiling, so Feyre knew she was actually okay, but it was nice to be missed by her boss.

 

Alis went into her office, leaving the door open as per usual so she only needed to call out to Feyre if Feyre was needed. Her coffee poured, she pulled up her calendar for the day and immediately saw Feyre's rare request for time. Her blood ran cold as she contemplated several possible reasons for it: did Feyre get a job offer at this show? Was there some problem at this job Feyre didn't feel she could handle? On and on went the conjectures until she mentally shook it off, made sure the rest of her schedule for the day was doable, and called Feyre in to get a hint of the issue requiring thirty minutes—that was a long meeting for this company. For her part, Feyre knew Alis would be looking at her calendar and so she worked on her tasks with one ear turned toward the door to see if there was a reaction to her request.

 

“Feyre,” called Alis. “Can we talk about your request for time?”

 

“I'll be right there.”

 

Feyre stepped into the office and looked at Alis. “did you want just a summary of what I hoped to discuss?”

 

“That would help put my mind at ease,” responded Alis. Where you just returned from a business trip, I have visions of all sorts of horrible reasons. Please make it a happier reason.”

 

Feyre smiled and reassured Alis, “It has nothing yet everything to do with the company and the people who work for the company. How's that?”

 

Alis made a come-on gesture with her hands. “I think I need a tad more information, especially since the meeting is after lunch. My imagination would be running wild all that time and that's not a good thing. You never ask for time, let alone thirty minutes. For that reason, I can tell that it's important and so if you can enlighten me even slightly, it would be best.”

 

Feyre thought carefully for a minute. This project, while she believed it would do nothing but help her company and the people who worked for it, involved a large cash outlay, so there was that to consider. A second point was that, even though this software functioned similarly to what SLI already used, there would be some differences and many employees feared software changes for that reason. They often didn't like learning new software for fear that they couldn't learn it well enough to keep their current positions. Some employees breezed through the process, but many did not in Feyre's experience. Care had to be taken to give all employees the resources they needed to succeed. SLI was a labor intensive company—the employees were highly trained and valuable to the company, so no one wanted any of them to leave over software issues. She would have to get Alis on board with the value of the project as well as show her that any predictable problems would have realistic solutions.

 

Feyre asked if she could sit, and when Alis assured her that she should make herself comfortable, took one of the chairs facing Alis' desk. She took a deep breath and launched into a quick pitch. She only hoped she didn't blow this—she'd planned for more time to make her case for the software switch. If she prejudiced Alis against it with this explanation before her meeting time this afternoon, that would make her case more difficult.

 

With that in mind, she began. “I had time on Friday to see more of the exhibits than I normally see at one of these shows and I saw a product being shown that I thought would really help us. As it happens, a company rep was near the exhibit and we began discussing some of the details of not only that product, but also related products and what any or all of them could do for us. The rep called another rep who had quite a bit of product knowledge and we actually spent the late afternoon and evening until I had to leave for the airport discussing various scenarios and product usages, cost estimates, labor and service needs, and so on. I was impressed enough with what I learned about the products and company which makes them that I had the idea of meeting with you and demonstrating through a presentation I made what I think the value of acquiring this product would be to us. The presentation takes about half the time I asked for, but I wanted time if you wanted to discuss it or had questions I could answer.”

 

Alis breathed a sigh of relief and said, ”Okay, your meeting for today is approved. I look forward to seeing what you have! I can now proceed with my day with a lighter heart.” She winked at Feyre and said, “I won't bore you with the nightmares I was worried that you were bringing to this meeting.”

 

Feyre laughed and thanked her and left the office. She felt all right about the discussion and sat at her desk to proceed with her own calendar and tasks. At 2:00 pm, Alis called her in and ushered her to the overstuffed chairs arranged in a semicircle around a low table. Feyre brought a coffee pot and two mugs and placed them on the table. She opened her laptop and brought up the first slide of her presentation, then placed the laptop on the table so it was facing Alis. Feyre faced Alis and said, “To continue from this morning, I'm really sorry if my request caused you anxiety. Where I knew everything is fine, I didn't think of how it might strike you.”

 

“It's fine, now that I know you're okay,” replied Alis. “Now I'm excited to see what you've found for us, so please go ahead.”

 

Feyre began at the beginning, leaving out only the facts that she had dealt with the CEO and Marketing VP of Starr Technologies and that part of the meeting was a dinner. She felt those details were immaterial to the products and their value to SLI. If needed, she would fill Alis in later. She went over individual software products for various tasks SLI routinely performed such as inventory, payroll, accounting, human resources, and scheduling. It seemed that almost every task with computers SLI did, Starr Technologies had a product which could manage it. In addition, their individual products integrated with all the others they offered. Indeed, if SLI did as Feyre was convinced was most cost efficient over time and bought the total software package, they would need to keep a few specialized software products that had been custom-written for them, but all else would be the Starr Technologies Omni range of products.

 

These products concentrated on providing a powerful tool behind an intuitive user interface that, being similar to products they were using now, should provide employees with some small comfort about learning new software. She had been assured that Starr would have trainers onsite throughout the roll out for the purpose of training SLI employees who would then train other employees, and that there would be technicians available 24/7 to handle any glitches that arose in the installation or operation process. As well, due to the size of the project, Starr would have a dedicated staff member for SLI issues from the start of roll out to six months following completion. Rhys had explained to her that most glitches and bugs would show up during that time frame in normal use. Following that time period, Starr Industries had an enterprise level accounts help desk available 24/7 for software problems.

 

Feyre hoped she had adequately made her case for just buying the full package deal and getting all the installation hassle done at once, but she knew that was a reach, given the cost factor. At a minimum, she hoped to convince Alis that a presentation to the management team was in order at all, which would give her a chance to convince them.

 

She wound up her presentation to Alis and looked expectantly at her for a reaction. “Any questions?”

 

Alis considered for a minute, marshaling her thoughts. “I'm so proud of you, Feyre. I knew you were special when you first started, but you have grown into the job faster than even I would have hoped. Congratulations! This is masterful, and I thank you for taking the initiative in solving a problem many of us have been kicking around for years but didn't do much about because of the cost and the difficulty of getting new software products installed and working together, not to mention training our people comfortably. You seemed to have thought of everything, though. I am behind you all the way, and for the fully integrated package—that makes sense, and I like the calculation you did showing how soon it would pay for itself by eliminating overlapping tasking as well as the other efficiencies of integration. It will appease the accounting types.

 

“Please go ahead and schedule an all hands management meeting for two weeks from today; make it at 10:00 am. Tell them the manager or a direct report with voting authority must attend. That way we might make some progress that day, even though they might not vote to buy the total package Monday. Any chance you could get someone from Starr Technologies here to answer any questions they might have?”

 

Feyre hadn't even considered the possibility of needing someone from Starr to come in so soon in the process, so it took her a moment to think of how to proceed. “I'll see if can get in touch with one of the people I worked with on Friday. She's VP for Marketing and might be able to send someone.”

 

“Oh, Mor Starr? I know her; very, very competent, scary bright. That female?,” asked Alis. “Females in upper management aren't so common so we all know each other or know of each other.”

 

“Yes,” Feyre answered. “I was in awe of her product knowledge and of how she could see right away how each of the suggested products could help us. I know their company is in business to make a profit, but the cost of the package and profit to them didn't seem to be her focus. She seemed more interested in establishing a relationship with us that would last because each company was happy with the deals made.”

 

“Fine, then. Put the meeting on the calendar anyway, get in touch with Mor and see if someone from marketing can come that day. If they can't, we'll muddle through. Let me know if you need help, but your presentation is finished as you have it. Make no changes, all right?”

 

Right on time, the meeting ended and both Alis and Feyre went on to the next items on their busy calendars. Feyre researched Starr Technologies' contact options as soon as she could. _Perhaps I should have gotten at least Mor's email address,_ she thought. _Possibly I shouldn't have been so hesitant when they wanted to exchange business cards, and if it had been just Mor involved, I would have just done it._ She was still unsettled about the effect that Rhys had on her and until she figured out why the effect was there and what she wanted to do about it, best to table it, she'd decided. She located a phone number for enterprise level customers to call and tried that number.

 

The agent who answered was very helpful when Feyre explained who she was, her job title, what company she represented and why she was calling. He couldn't give Feyre a number to directly contact Mor, but he took her full name and offered to put her on hold while he contacted Mor and determined the best way for Feyre to contact her. Feyre readily agreed and settled in to wait for the result of his research—at least the hold music wasn't terrible. It had been only a few minutes, surprisingly, when the agent returned to the call and offered to transfer the call to Mor's office. Feyre asked him to please do so, and Mor answered on the first ring.

 

“Feyre, so good to hear from you! I had such a good time the other night. What can I do for you?”

 

“Hi Mor. Likewise. Let me tell you what I've done and what my CEO wants to do next, then we'll see if you can help at all at this stage, all right?”

 

“Sure thing. I'm ready when you are.”

 

Feyre went on to explain that she'd broached the idea of replacing much of the software SLI had been using with the package Mor had recommended and that she had described the services Starr Technologies had been able to offer to make the installation go smoothly. She went on to say that she included the facts and figures, including when the software would pay for itself and the other efficiency benefits, though SLI understood that these were simply estimates at this point. Next, she informed Mor of the upcoming managers meeting and its date and finished by telling Mor of Alis' request for someone from Starr Technologies to attend in order to answer any questions the managers might have. Feyre concluded with, “That's about where we are, Mor. Alis is very amenable to the package you suggested, but she isn't the sole person to make this sort of decision. A majority of the managers would need to agree to any deal. If someone from your company could come, that would be awesome.”

 

“Would I do?”, asked Mor. “I can bring brochures for all the products as well as package deal brochures in case they would rather start with changing some just some of the software and see how that goes. I can also bring technical manuals. Plus I've overseen enterprise roll outs before, so I'm familiar with the process and have some idea of what would happen and what can go wrong and can advise your managers on how to avoid any of that.”

 

“Would you really be able to come? I can't tell you how much we would appreciate it, Mor! I can even take you to one of the seafood places I was telling you and Rhys about for lunch—the meeting is planned for two to three hours, then we do lunch, then I can set you free,” Feyre said.

 

“I checked my calendar as soon as you mentioned what you need from us and I'm free,” Mor responded. “I hate red eye flights, so I'd fly in Sunday night, then fly out Monday evening if that works for your needs. I'd love to see Alis again. Please tell her hello for me.”

 

“That sounds fabulous. Do you need me to make reservations?”

 

“No, but thanks. We'll get all that from our end. What you can do, though, is let me have a contact method for you, and I'll give you my stuff. It'll be easier to finalize our plans.” Mor held her breath—she knew from their time last Friday that Feyre was fairly guarded with personal information, but she was hoping to at least get business contact information. It would make both of their jobs easier to be able to directly contact one another if SLI ended up placing an order with Starr Technologies.

 

Feyre actually didn't hesitate. She gave Mor her cell number, and asked Mor for hers, then promised to send her business phone number and email address in a text once she got Mor's cell number. Mor gave her the number she needed, told her she would be in touch when she got to her hotel on Sunday, and they ended the call. Feyre was as good as her word. The other info arrived within five minutes, so Mor created a contact on her cell phone and a business contact on her computer. She also texted Feyre her business number and email address. Then she couldn't stand it any longer and texted Rhys that she needed to see him for five minutes if he had time. He quickly responded that she was welcome and she literally danced into his spacious office.

 

Rhys was sitting at his chrome and black glass desk with his jacket hung over a chair and his shirtsleeves rolled up. He glanced up from his computer screen on which he was reading quarterly sales reports. While he was used to Mor needing a few minutes once or twice a day, dancing into his office was a new thing. If he was patient, however, she would eventually quit teasing him and spill whatever she had to say. He settled in to wait her out.

 

“Guess who just called?,” she trilled. “C'mon, guess!"

“I truthfully have no clue,” he responded. “Give me a hint.”

“You are not going to believe it. That's your hint.”

“Good. You have five minutes; the clock starts now. My reports are calling me.”

“You. Are. No. Fun,” she said with a pout.

 

Mor collapsed into a chair and looked at her cousin. She knew he was hoping for an order from Summer Leisure Industries but was unsure of whether he cared one way or another about Feyre being involved in any deals between their companies.

 

“All right. You win. Throw the CEO stuff around. Be **that** boss. Remember the female we had dinner with on Friday? Feyre Archeron? She called the Enterprise Marketing group trying to get in touch with me. Randy, one of the agents, took the call and got her to agree to remain on hold while he contacted me to see what I wanted to do about it. I had time to take the call right then so I had him transfer the call to my office, and the rest, as they say, is history.” Mor blew on her fingernails and polished them on her jacket in a gesture of false modesty while she grinned at him.

 

“All right. We've now established that you talked to her. I could admit to a certain amount of jealousy, but we both know I wouldn't do that so I will just ask why this concerns me?”

 

“It concerns you on at least one level, Cousin. It seems that Feyre started work on a presentation for her boss while on the plane going home, finished it over the weekend, and presented it to her today. Feyre advised her to buy the Omni Package, based on what we told her. The presentation was good enough for her boss who then had Feyre schedule a managers meeting for 10:00 am Monday, two weeks from today.

 

“The way this company runs is that, for projects of this size and cost, a majority of managers have to approve the expense, so her boss, the CEO, wanted to know if we could send someone to the meeting to answer any questions the managers had. For a potential deal this size, I thought I should be the one to go because I know the products and have run large roll outs before, so I can cover a broad range of questions. They might decide to table any deal and think it over, they might buy some products but not the whole package, or they might go with the CEO's choice and buy the whole thing. We just don't know, but I think it's worth the effort to see if we can get that deal sold, for their sake as well as for ours. I'd want to fly down Sunday night, stay over, have the meeting, and fly home Monday. I'd be back here Tuesday morning, bright and early. Probably with a tan, too.” She smirked at him with the last statement.

 

“Okay, Mor. You don't need me to approve your travel schedule, you never have, but what you say makes sense. Now, what aren't you telling me?”

 

“It might be the case that Feyre said we'd try a snazzy fresh seafood restaurant for lunch on Monday. Possibly I now have her job title and it's only marginally possible that I have contact info. Really nothing to worry your little head over unless...”

 

Rhys' heart jumped at the last one, but he hoped he covered it. Looking at his cousin, he knew that he hadn't covered it at all. She was positively grinning at him.

 

“I knew that last one would get you!,” she crowed.

 

“Should I deny that I found her attractive and pleasant company?,” he asked. “She's also very cautious around new people and I don't have a plausible reason to seek her out, so my approaching her now would simply fail. I am glad that she got in touch with you, though. You did an amazing job Friday! Let me know if you need anything and tell her that I sent my regards—especially since I like seafood, too.”

 

With that, Mor gracefully rose and walked, rather than danced, out of Rhys' office and back to her own. _I'll have to watch him,_ she thought. _I know there's something going on there about Feyre that he's not telling me. It's true that Andromache keeps telling me that matchmaking for Rhys is a terrible idea, but he really does need a nudge now and again and Feyre seemed to have fun Friday night, too. I'll tone it down,_ she decided, _and just keep track. That should satisfy Andromache,_ she thought to herself, followed by a wash of love and gratitude for her partner of several years. Reaching her office, she instructed her assistant to begin gathering the needed brochures and manuals for the planned meeting and returned to her busy day.

 

Having left Rhys' office, she didn't see him swivel his chair to look out the window as he thought about Mor's news. Naturally, he was pleased to hear about the potential order, but he would save any more reaction until an order was actually placed. He'd been at this job long enough to know that a whole lot of potential orders never materialized and it sounded like this one was still far from becoming an actual order.

 

_Contact info. Huh. Maybe I can check and see that Mor put at least her business stuff into a contact form for the company. No one here should be too wired about my checking on that. There is no possible way that I can justify a trip to Adriata right now, but maybe if an order does come in, I can manufacture a reason, even if the excuse would be flimsy as hell?_

 

With that settled in his mind, he turned back to his computer, minimized the report he'd been reading, and brought up the company's business contacts. He punched the “S” to look for Summer, and...there it was. Name, job title, business phone, business email. Sadly, no personal info, but he knew that if Mor had that, she would guard it until Feyre wanted it released. She was totally honorable in that way and he really did appreciate it most days. Just not this day. He sighed audibly. _Back to the reports._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for canon characters and the universe goes to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for any original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 3

 

Sunday evening, 13 days later

 

Mor reached her hotel, checked in, got to her room, and tossed her carryall bag on the bed. She slipped off her shoes, flopped on the bed, and thought about what she should do next. Hang up tomorrow's outfit definitely, maybe grab a quick shower, then think about dinner, she decided. First, though, she took her phone out and sent Feyre a quick text letting her know she had arrived and where she was.

 

Five minutes later, the phone rang and caller ID showed Feyre's name. Mor picked up immediately.

 

“Hey Feyre! It's so good to hear you. What can I do for you?”

 

“I was hoping I could take you to dinner after you've had a chance to settle in,” Feyre responded. “I remember from Velaris that you tend to starve easily, so I am being a proper hostess and preventing that,” she teased gently.

 

“You're a lifesaver,” Mor exclaimed. “Can I have a half hour to clean up? I'm in 729 if you just want to come up. We can go from there.”

 

“Okay, that sounds good. See you soon.”

 

Feyre parked her little roadster in the hotel's parking garage, made sure the garage's parking ID stamp was visible, and left for the hotel entrance. Mor was in one of Adriata's nicer places, but not one of the five star ones. This surprised Feyre, given the fact that Mor was a VP for a major tech company; many, though not all, people at that level liked the privileges that went with it. _Maybe this company works differently,_ she thought. _Or maybe Mor doesn't care so much about the perks._

 

She entered the hotel and made her way to the elevators. While waiting, she quickly texted Mor to let her know that she was on her way up. Feyre was looking forward to seeing Mor again; there was something about her that inspired trust and friendship. Feyre had a few people she called friends, but Mor surprised her with how easily she slipped past Feyre's guard, she mused as the elevator stopped at the seventh floor. On reaching Mor's door and knocking lightly, the door flew open and Mor gave her a quick hug hello. They moved into the sitting area of Mor's room and Mor gestured to a chair.

 

“Sit, please. We can catch up, then maybe you can give me an idea of what to expect at the meeting tomorrow.”

 

Feyre did so and asked Mor how her trip was.

 

“Smooth as glass,” commented the blonde. “As you know, it's not a long trip by air, just long enough to relax without getting bored.”

 

“True,” responded Feyre. It's a nice drive between Adriata and Velaris if you have time, I'm told, but I've only had business trips to Velaris and was on too tight a schedule to drive.”

 

“Before I forget, Rhys said to tell you hi and something something he likes seafood, too.” The two females burst into laughter at that.

 

“I don't know when you want the seafood meal I promised you,” said Feyre, “Or maybe you'd like both a seafood dinner tonight and a seafood lunch tomorrow, but we ought to call him from the restaurant and describe the experience in vivid detail to him. Enough so that he dreams about it,” Feyre grinned.

 

“Oh, that's an evil idea—I love it! We'll do it.”

 

“I feel kind of bad that he isn't here,” Feyre commented. “The dinner at Sevenda's was so special and he was kind to arrange it. I had a great time and learned a lot, and I want to share a restaurant here with him to return the favor. Maybe once we get through this presentation meeting, I can let him know that the offer stands if he's ever here.”

 

_Whoa,_ thought Mor. _What am I hearing here? I need to be_ _ **very**_ _careful. Where's Andromache when I need her to stop me from wrecking everything??_

 

Mor settled for a casual response (she hoped, anyway). “Let me know if you ever need his number. Maybe you can arrange something if your company ends up buying and installing projects. He sometimes visits job sites to make sure everything is staying on course. Maybe then.” She then dropped the subject completely. She did glance at Feyre; the brunette didn't look put off by the idea, so Mor was satisfied for now. _See, Andromache? Can I matchmake or can I matchmake?!_

 

“That's an idea,” Feyre agreed. “He seemed like a nice guy, the little I saw of him. A little pushy at times, but I imagine that's the CEO in him. Alis gets that way only once in a while. I have a look that I give her that tells her to chill; that's at her request, by the way.”

 

“Feyre, you are amazing,” commented Mor. “You're lead administrative assistant to the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Prythian, you have a greater understanding of how your company works and what it needs in a realistic fashion than a lot of CEO's out there. Both of us were blown away Friday night by the depth of your knowledge, yet you come off like a regular female because you have no pretensions. I need to teach you some while I'm here!”

 

“Oh, it's all due to Alis. She gave me a chance with the promotion and taught me how to progress in the role. Believe me, she had to be so patient in the beginning,” Feyre smiled as she said this.

 

“How long have you been in this role?,” asked Mor.

 

“Nearly two years,” responded Feyre.

 

“All I'll say is that your performance that I have seen is unbelievably good. You should be very proud of it. You seem to be a natural for upper management if you continue at this level and wanted to pursue it. I'm not sure how your management chain works, so I can't advise you, but Alis undoubtedly could.”

 

Feyre was a little embarrassed at all this praise. She decidedly wasn't used to it, so she thanked Mor for her thoughts and began telling Mor what tomorrow would bring and what Mor's part in it would be, as far as she could. When she finished, Mor was satisfied with the plan and they went to dinner in a little bistro Feyre knew of near Mor's hotel. Mor loved the food, the atmosphere, everything. The two females talked about everything; Feyre and Mor both even told each other about their miserable childhoods and other facets of their lives. It did give Mor some small insight into part of Feyre's caution, especially regarding Rhys, because she had the feeling there was something important that Feyre still wasn't telling her, and that something was probably pretty big. _High mountains aren't climbed in a day,_ she thought. _I'll let this go for now and perhaps she'll trust me with the knowledge in the future. I hope she has someone to talk to anyway; it would be good to go over it with someone she trusts._

 

Before they knew it, the bistro was closing and Feyre needed to go home to put the finishing touches on her presentation. She was almost done and planned to be fully organized for the next day before sleeping tonight. Mor told her goodnight at the hotel entrance and went up to her room to make her own preparations, call Andromache, and fall into bed.

 

The next morning, Feyre was in the office a little early. She made coffee for Alis and herself and then began preparing the conference room for the meeting. She brought in the food and beverages, all the brochures that Mor had given her last night, notepads and pens for each manager, and distributed it all around the table. She made sure that her presentation would show decently on the wall-mounted monitor and cued it up at the beginning, so she was really just about finished with setting up and knew that it was time for the butterflies about her upcoming performance to set in. Her phone rang just then: The receptionist at the main entrance was calling to let her know that Mor was here. _Saved by the bell,_ thought Feyre as she went downstairs to meet Mor and bring her up.

 

The two females greeted each other warmly and headed to the executive elevator. Mor looked at Feyre inquiringly. “Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that Alis wanted to see you—she told me that she thinks very highly of you and that she'd like time to catch up before the meeting, if it's okay with you.” Feyre looked at Mor, gauging her reaction. Mor looked surprised for a moment but readily agreed. “We've met a few times over the years at different events but I had no idea she would remember me—she travels in a higher orbit than a VP,” Mor said with a wink.

 

“I get the impression that she follows the careers of the females that make it into upper management and does what she can to help them succeed if they need the help. She also advocates for more females at all levels of management at industry meetings. So, you're marked and watched; you get used to it,” Feyre smiled.

 

The elevator stopped at the executive floor and Feyre took Mor past her desk and stopped to knock on the door frame into Alis' office. Alis looked up from her papers and smiled warmly at them. “Morrigan Starr! It's been too long. Come, sit and we'll talk for a few minutes before Feyre's meeting starts.”

 

Mor complied, still a little off balance from Feyre's revelation. _I always admired Alis and like what I know of her, but this stuff is a whole other level. Like Feyre said, it'll take some getting used to._

 

Feyre asked if they would like coffee, tea, or any of the meeting food; both politely declined, so Feyre returned to her desk. She made certain she had everything she would need for the meeting and left, calling goodbye to them on the way out.

 

The meeting and presentation went better than Feyre could have imagined. Following a short introduction by Alis, she did her presentation, introduced Mor, and opened the floor for questions and comments. It seems that a lot of the managers believed that software upgrades were in order, and that with the availability of an integrated package of products plus support from the developer, that would be the way to go. Following a vote on their choices: do nothing, upgrade just some products with Starr Technologies, upgrade all of them with Starr, or continue looking, the vast majority of them voted to get the Omni Package, as Alis recommended. Mor was a huge help in developing confidence in Starr's ability and willingness to work with any concerns that the people from SLI had.

 

As a result, both Feyre and Mor were exhilarated when they left for Feyre's promised seafood lunch. Feyre gave her the contact info for Varian Waterson, the head of IT for SLI, as well as for Tarquin Waterson, coincidentally his brother, the head of company infrastructure. Together, along with the needed people from Starr Technologies, they would map out a plan for software installation and employee training. It would take a great deal of time and energy, but Feyre genuinely believed that almost everyone involved would be happy that this option was taken in the end.

 

After a bit of celebratory banter, Mor looked at Feyre and asked her if it was all right with her if Mor called Rhys to fill him in on the good news and plans.

 

“Sure,” said Feyre, “but you should wait until we've eaten so you can describe every morsel of fresh seafood in minute detail, not to mention the dessert they specialize in here, if you'd still like to bother him.” She said this perfectly seriously, but Mor understood the underlying humor of her idea. _I think there is hope for this one. Cassian would love teasing her and Azriel would just want to find out if she liked music and books. Amren. Well, I'd let Amren make what she will of her._ Mor almost shuddered at that thought and vowed to watch that situation carefully if it ever came about.

 

Following Mor's call to Rhys, which had him audibly groaning by the last lingering description of dessert, the females walked to Feyre's car and drove to the SLI parking garage where her rental car was parked.

 

“I don't know how to thank you, Mor,” began Feyre. “I so enjoyed having you here—you're so much fun! But I couldn't have gotten that vote if you hadn't been here for the meeting. If I can ever help you, please let me know. I'm really in your debt.”

 

“I had a great time, Feyre,” responded the blonde. “Payback might involve winkling you to Velaris for a weekend. You never know, but I still want you to see The Rainbow.”

 

“I don't have a firm handle on my role during the roll out, but when I get some time to myself, I'd love to come see you.”

 

They hugged, kissed on the cheek, and Mor set off for the airport and home. Feyre returned to her desk. Alis called her into her office immediately and following a quick rehashing of the meeting, Feyre mentioned that Rhysand was informed of the outcome of the meeting and was sharing the necessary contact information for SLI people with their counterparts at Starr Technologies, so planning could begin quite soon. Alis was pleased at the news; once her company had voted to approve the package deal, there seemed to be no point in not jumping into the planning. There was a lot of that needed before the roll out could begin.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world is pretty much built, so now we start cooking :)
> 
> The canon characters and universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 4

 

Two months later

 

Since Summer Leisure Industries was a large company, the implementation of the product line would require rolling it out in stages and handling whatever problems arose in the transition as they happened in each division. Several people from Rhys' company were on site each week to advise and help as products rolled out. Consequently, it was not a total shock to Feyre to hear Rhys' voice talking to Tarquin Waterson, one of the SLI people who had been tasked with the roll out.

 

She was busy preparing a conference room for another all hands management meeting regarding the progress of the roll out and future plans for it. Completion of the roll out was scheduled for two months out, so today's meeting was important and she was taking care to see that everyone attending had all the brochures, planning guides, and roll out information Rhys' company had provided at their chair, summaries of the roll out developments from Summer Leisure Industries, along with the inevitable water bottle, coffee/tea mug, and plate for the donuts, sweet rolls, fruits, cheeses, and hot beverage urns scattered along the meeting table. Her set-up job was complete and her only responsibility during the meeting would be assisting Alis with anything she might need, so Feyre, in the time remaining before people began arriving for the meeting, allowed herself to remember the dinner ten weeks ago that started this whole operation.

 

She had arranged to meet Rhys at the atrium in the entry of the convention center while he went to find Mor and she gathered her travel bags and headed off that way. She'd only been waiting fifteen minutes or so when she heard Rhys' voice talking to someone and glanced over to see him approaching with a gorgeous woman with flowing blonde hair. She was attired in a stylish bright red business suit and matching four inch heels. _Was this his vice_ _president?_ _Really?_ Rhys was no less impeccably attired in what appeared to be a custom tailored black suit with a black button down shirt and a silk tie in a variety of dark colors which suggested a night sky dappled with stars. If this was his vice president, Feyre, in her standard convention suit and most comfortable flats, felt severely under-dressed for dinner. Feyre swallowed her insecurities, put on her best resting business face, and rose as they approached so she could introduce herself to this person.

 

“Hi. I'm Feyre Archeron. I met Rhysand by chance at one of the Starr Technologies exhibits and we began a discussion about how the company could help my company accomplish some of its goals. One thing led to another and we decided it would be nice to continue the discussion over dinner.”

 

Feyre extended her hand to Morrigan, who took it in a pleasantly firm grip and smiled back.

 

“It's so good to meet you, Feyre! Rhys filled me in a little bit on our way here. I'm Morrigan Starr, vice president of marketing for the company. Feyre felt a vague sense of relief, though she couldn't understand why, upon hearing that Morrigan was indeed the vice president and not necessarily a romantic interest of his. _Gorgeous male or not, this was just a business dinner for information gathering purposes only,_ she scolded herself. Any deal eventually made between the companies would occur above her pay grade so she likely would never see either of them again. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _You are way overthinking this dinner!_

 

Rhysand reached for Feyre's travel bags. “Are we set? Feyre has a plane to catch, so I don't want to have to rush through dinner. If we leave now, we should have plenty of time to enjoy it and still make it to the airport by 9:00.”

 

Morrigan chirped, “I'm good with that plan. I'm starving, as usual! Where are we going?”

 

“I'm not dressed for anyplace terribly formal,” Feyre interjected. “I hope that's okay with everyone.” She didn't mention that she planned on grabbing a cab from the restaurant to the airport, figuring that she could make that clear later, if Rhysand actually offered a ride. She wasn't sure quite what he meant with his statement. _Feyre, overthinking much yet again?_ She quickly gave herself a mental shake.

 

“I thought we would go to Sevenda's,” said Rhysand. “Feyre, have you ever had Illyrian food? Sevenda makes a wide variety of dishes so even if people have never tried it, they can usually find something delicious to try. I'd be glad to help you with choices, if you like. For diehards, she keeps a steak or two around, though. It's not casual dining, but we will all fit right in as we are. Even on a Friday night, we should get in fairly quickly—Sevenda doesn't take reservations. But if we can't get in in time to eat before your flight, I have a plan B.”

 

Morrigan looked askance at him. “You **never** prepare this carefully for dinner, Cousin. I'm impressed.”

 

“I have my moments, Mor. I have my moments. Don't rain on this one,” Rhysand huffed and gave her a million watt smirk. The blonde female just rolled her eyes at the jibe.

 

After Rhysand collected his car from the parking garage, he picked Morrigan and Feyre up from the pick up zone in front of the convention center entrance. Although it was only a short drive as city drives go to Sevenda's, Rhysand and Morrigan pointed out various interesting sights along the way. Feyre welcomed this; she had been in Velaris a few times on business, but had never had time to see the sights Velaris offered. They talked about a part of the city they wouldn't be able to show her due to time constraints, but promised to show her The Rainbow on a future trip. Apparently this was a part of the city that Morrigan claimed gave the city its heart and shouldn't be missed. Feyre made a mental note to check on what the internet could tell her about it so she could at least know that much about it. She couldn't begin to predict when her busy work schedule would allow a return trip. The Rainbow sounded intriguing though. So did the bridge over the Sidra river Rhysand talked about.

 

She did notice a lovely, clean scent that seemed to be a natural part of the air here, a tang of sea and citrus. _If that could be bottled, I'd buy it,_ she thought, but kept that thought to herself. _Much different than Adriata's scent which reminded her of warm sun and the ocean. Maybe some day I would tell them this, but it seems too personal for a business dinner with people I just met._

 

Upon reaching Sevenda's, Rhysand let Morrigan and Feyre out at the front door and went to park the car. As it turned out, Rhysand had had pathetically little information about Feyre to pass on to Morrigan and Morrigan could not let this situation persist. Feyre, on the other hand, hated talking about herself by nature, so Morrigan had her work cut out for her. In the five minutes she had to work with before Rhysand returned, Morrigan found out a grand total of the name of Feyre's company and that Feyre lived and worked in Adriata. She sighed to herself; Feyre wasn't being rude at all. It was clear that she just didn't feel this information would matter to anyone, so she volunteered very little. Morrigan wondered if the reason Feyre was so reticent about herself was perhaps because Feyre's past was as troubled as that of, well, everyone in what Rhysand called his Inner Circle. The Inner Circle was his family, really. And hers. She sighed to herself again and turned the conversation to other, less personal matters.

 

Rhysand met Morrigan and Feyre at the door to the restaurant and the three entered, Feyre looking around curiously. She was aware of Illyrian culture in the history of Prythian but hadn't thought about how it would affect today's culture. She felt a tug of happiness that it still existed and was welcomed in Velaris. The history of the culture bordered on what had to be fantasy and she had always enjoyed her school history classes which covered its importance to the Night Region and Prythian as a whole. However, the restaurant seemed modern enough and, while decorated attractively and having placed tables and chairs in a welcoming fashion, it didn't strike her as all that much different from many other restaurants she'd been in. A tall female of middle age with long dark hair, lovely olive tinted skin, and sparkling hazel eyes greeted Rhysand and Morrigan like long-lost friends, though. That was new to Feyre. She was used to relative anonymity when dining out.

 

“Welcome, Mr. Starr, Ms. Starr, your lovely guest! I wasn't expecting you until next weekend,” said the woman warmly. “I'm glad to see you, though, and we can get you seated in just a few minutes—a table is being prepared now.”

 

“Thank you so much, Sevenda,” Rhysand responded in kind. “Sevenda, please meet Feyre, a colleague we met at the trade show over at the convention center. We thought one of your delicious meals would be the perfect way to send her back to her home with good memories of her stay here. Feyre, this is Sevenda, an old friend of my family and best chef in town. She owns this lovely place.”

 

Feyre stepped forward with a smile and extended her hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you! I don't have an Illyrian restaurant where I live, so Rhysand and Morrigan have offered to help me choose dishes that will make me swoon. Dare I trust them?” She said this last with a big grin right at the two of them. _Oh so,_ thought Morrigan. _This female can play after all. I think this evening just got very interesting!_ Outwardly, Mor cackled and stood back to give her cousin the floor. Rhysand appeared to be in a mild state of shock but recovered quickly. _I don't know where that came from,_ he thought, _but I may as well see if it's for real. If I crash and burn, I'll let Mor rescue the business side of dinner. If I fly, though, I can't even imagine... “_ There you are. I've been looking for you.” Feyre looked straight at him and slowly winked. _Oh, it's on. Hold my beer,_ thought all three of them. Sevenda remarked that she would supervise their requests personally and wouldn't allow any shenanigans to interfere with Feyre's first Illyrian dining experience. She also gave Rhysand and Morrigan a stern look to reinforce that thought.

 

At that, the party was led to a table in a corner of the restaurant so they had a measure of privacy to discuss any business they decided to take care of. Light wines were ordered and Rhysand and Morrigan set about creating the perfect dinner order for all of them. They good-naturedly bickered over the smallest details, but in the end, a dinner order was created. Since each order was prepared when it was ordered, the three decided to handle business talk while they were waiting.

 

“So, Feyre,” said Morrigan. “First of all, please call me Mor. When my whole name is used, I know I've done something wrong and I'm going to be sent to a timeout chair.” She said this with a smile, but was perfectly serious. At that, Rhysand chimed in. “Mostly that is a true statement. We do use that as a behavioral modification tool for our younger folk here. It still works on Mor. But on that note, please call me Rhys. Only strangers and enemies bother with my whole name.”

 

Mor stared at him and stuck her tongue out just as Sevenda came to check with them. She frowned slightly at Mor and Mor gave her a cheeky grin. “It's all good, Sevenda. Rhys just needed a slight correction.” Sevenda merely shook her head sorrowfully and turned away. He said, “Okay, that's our one slip up for the night. Our next one would involve a beleaguered look and deep sigh. You don't want to see that, Feyre, so we'll play sort of nice now. Sort of.” He risked a smirk at the brunette and was rewarded with a smile. _Better and better,_ he thought.

 

Time flew as they discussed what products Starr Technologies offered which intersected with the operations of Summer Leisure Industries, both on a day-to-day basis as well as a longer term basis. Feyre was impressed with particularly Mor's knowledge of how their software packages could simplify much of SLI's daily accounting tasks of all kinds, all of their inventory tasks, scheduling tasks, tasks in common between divisions, and so on. While investment in a complete package deal would be costly, it would pay for itself in increased accuracy and efficiency. Feyre rapidly took notes on their presentationon her phone, especially the general cost estimate and general estimation of the time needed to deploy the software across all divisions of SLI. Of course the original estimates would change when the experts from both companies got together and used real data to make the final estimates, but she hoped that these would be close enough to allow Alis to appreciate the value of the software in spite of the cost.

 

Rhys and Mor, on the other hand, were almost awestruck by the depth of Feyre's knowledge of all facets of her company's divisions and how they operated in concert with each other to make a profitable whole. She was able to converse knowledgeably about each piece of software, explaining to them how it could be used or why it just wouldn't help them. In the end, Feyre chose to focus on an all-in-one package because of how well its parts integrated with each other and because it was structured quite similarly to products SLI was currently using, so employee training needs would be lessened and so would their discomfort at learning new software. It would help that Starr Technologies offered training services as products rolled out. They could train SLI people who could then train others and act as advisors in the future.

 

When Feyre took a break for the ladies room, Rhys looked at Mor and asked if she had discovered Feyre's job title. She knew and understood so much about her business and had the vision to see how it could be improved. He certainly hadn't been able to find out. Mor shook her head and told him the little she had discovered, which, while more than he had, was painfully little. A mystery wrapped up in an enigma, it seemed. Both liked what they had seen and learned of Feyre and both commented that they hoped to see more of her in the future, business or not.

 

Their food arrived just after Feyre returned to the table and Sevenda arrived with it, partly because that was just her way with those she deemed special customers—she viewed Rhys and Mor as family and partly because she wanted to assure herself that Feyre got a good introduction to Illyrian food. Feyre deeply inhaled the aromas coming from her dish and pronounced them to be heavenly which pleased Sevenda immensely. “Your usual masterpiece, Sevenda,” Rhys commented and Mo echoed the sentiment. Sevenda was satisfied and left after she was certain that all would be well with her group.

 

All three tucked into their meals immediately and Feyre almost groaned with contentment. She couldn't identify many of the spices involved, but her own dish was quite simple: chicken, rice, broccoli, celery, onion, and garlic in a light, delectable cream sauce were all the ingredients she could put a name to, but she knew there were other ingredients because the flavor and aroma were things she hadn't experienced before. She determined right then to return to Sevenda's restaurant the next time she was in Velaris. Maybe Sevenda had a meal plan option or maybe a delivery service. Anything to get more of the delicious food. She told Sevenda as much when she came to check on their progress which pleased the older woman. Rhys positively beamed with pride for Sevenda and Mor looked on happily. This was becoming a good evening in spite of not involving dancing at Rita's, a local club she frequented with her partner, Andromache. She definitely planned to take Feyre to Rita's the next time she was in town. Rhys could come along or not, but Feyre was going to experience Rita's at least once.

 

They kept the dinner talk light and inconsequential in deference to the exquisite dining experience. Rhys and Mor traded a few barbs, but their hearts weren't in bickering tonight. That suited Feyre as she didn't think she could keep up in a word war with either of them.  Following their meal, there still remained an hour before Feyre thought she should leave them and go to the airport. Rhys suggested walking to the park across the street where there were small walking trails and much beautiful greenery to experience. It seemed a good idea to the other two, so they strolled over to the park and started on one of the tamer walkways for Mor's sake, given her heels.

 

“Did you enjoy the trade show, Feyre?” asked Rhys.

 

“I did,” she replied. “I try to go to a couple of them a year to see what's new and do a little networking, but this has to be the best one I ever attended, due in no small part to the two of you. I want to thank you for your time, for Sevenda's dinner and for a wonderful afternoon. I also appreciate both of you spending time explaining your products. It made it much easier to determine what we needed. If either of you are ever in Adriata, perhaps I can return the favors. We don't have a Sevenda's unless she'd like to start franchising, but there are a couple of fresh seafood places I'd like to show you in the spirit of regional rivalry,” she said as she winked at the both of them, daring them to jump in and play a little. 'What did you guys think of the show,” she asked.

 

“It's hectic but exciting work as a vendor,” responded Mor. As the Marketing VP, I'm in charge of our exhibits and conferences, so it's a busy time running up to the show with prepping the exhibits and the conference speakers and materials. I can't manage to relax over them until the show ends and has been successful,” she smiled.

 

“But you worry with such style,” commented Rhys. 'I couldn't be happier and your performance review will reflect it.”

 

This time Mor gave in and flipped him off. “If I still had performance reviews, not only should they reflect the fact that I regularly work my hoofies to the quick for you, but so should my paycheck, hmmm?"

 

“We'll see what happens during review season,” he responded enigmatically, then grinned at her.

 

“So, you're cousins,” asked Feyre? “I can't see the family resemblance at all.”

 

Rhys was quick to respond, knowingly cutting off Mor, who was readying yet another taunt, probably some golden oldie like age before beauty or something. She was on a roll tonight, but he wanted a chance to talk to Feyre, too. “Actually, Mor is the only remaining blood relative that I claim, though I have two adopted brothers I remain close to. She's the daughter of my father's only brother who lives in Hewn City. My mother was Illyrian which explains the difference in our appearances. Mor resembles my father's family, while I took after Mom's family. I did get my eyes from Dad, but that's it.”

 

“I noticed the similarity in coloring between you and Sevenda and wondered if you were Illyrian,” said Feyre. “Do you keep the Illyrian cultural traditions?”

 

“Some of them,” answered Rhys. “Not as many now that Mom is gone. I should spend more time with Illyrians in the mountains where the culture is kept more intact so I keep up with it better, but living and working in Velaris makes that more difficult than I want to pursue right now. Mom saw to it that I spent summers there as a boy, and I spent two full years there as a teenager, learning the ways of the Illyrian warriors. The training is supposed to be authentic as to the history of the people but I don't know if that's true or not.”

 

Mor spoke up then, “I thought what you went through was barbaric; I'm just glad you survived. Not everyone does,” she said darkly. “I loved your mother more than I love almost anyone in this world, but I never accepted that you needed to go through the warrior training.”

 

“it was mostly my idea,” Rhys explained patiently. “You know that. I wanted her to be proud of me and to show her that I could look out for myself when the time came. She was, so it was worth everything it took to succeed.”

 

“The wicked ink is the only redeeming feature of the whole experience,” huffed Mor.

 

_Huh? What did I miss?_ , thought Feyre as she looked at Rhys for an explanation, but that came from Mor in a small way.

 

“You ought to show Feyre your tattoos and explain them,” Mor suggested.

 

“No. It's a cool spring evening and I don't want to catch pneumonia by running around shirtless on your whim,” Rhys retorted. “Besides, we need to leave for the airport, so maybe on Feyre's next trip we'll think about that event for her next Illyrian cultural exposure.”

 

_Here's my cue_ , Feyre thought almost glumly. _I was having such a good time, too._

 

Feyre cleared her throat and told them that she would grab a cab to the airport, so they just needed to walk to the parking garage and retrieve her bags from the trunk of Rhys' car and she could call for one. That set the two others off like fireworks. Mor was saying that friends don't let friends fly out alone, to which Feyre replied that they couldn't go beyond the security checkpoint anyway, so what's the big deal with taking a cab, much as she enjoyed being with them? Rhys put his two cents in, telling her that he had control of the trunk key and wasn't opening it until the car was at the airport.

 

“Oh, we're playing it this way, are we?,” Feyre quietly demanded. She didn't want to make a scene, but did want to make her point. “I didn't make you strip your shirt off in the cold to see your fabulous ink which I would have liked seeing because I'm an art and ink fan. But, no, I was perfectly nice, considering your propensity for, what was it, pneumonia?, and now you argue with me over trying to save your time and energy after you provided me with such a lovely afternoon and magnificent dinner?” She threw her hands in the air and turned her back, so she didn't see the other two flummoxed, staring at her.

 

Rhys and Mor recovered themselves and both apologized profusely for not even listening to her wishes and they headed off to the parking garage to pick up her bags. Rhys attempted one last offer to drive her, but she declined in a friendly manner so she knew that they could see that she held nothing against them. Feyre arranged for the cab and they waited in front of the garage with her until it came within a few minutes. She thanked them and actually gave each a quick hug goodbye, surprising even herself, but they had both been so nice and such fun, it seemed a good way to end their visit.

 

Thankfully, her trip home was as uneventful as the trip to Velaris was, and she had some time to think over the prior few days as well as to begin planning a management presentation for the recommended Starr Technologies package. She recognized very well that she hadn't given her contact information to Rhys or Mor or gotten theirs. By design. _Much too soon after the Big Breakup,_ she thought. _Besides, if SLI ends up buying software of_ _any kind from them, it would be a complication to be building a friendship during the roll out. We'll see what happens later,_ she thought. But she couldn't quite forget those violet eyes. That voice that seemed to promise flowing stars and warm night skies. And did he actually manage to purr with that, 'There you are. I've been looking for you' bit?

 

Feyre was jolted from her memories as people started arriving for the meeting. She took her usual spot: a chair behind and to the right of Alis' chair, which was at the head of the meeting table.

 

As people entered the room and greeted her, she would smile and speak to them, all the while wondering if Rhys was going to be there for some reason. Once her own presentation and meeting had ended, she was out of the upgrade project and merely watched it from a distance as part of her job duties. Reports of their progress and any problems with their resolutions came to her desk regularly, which she summarized and forwarded to Alis, but that was the extent of her involvement. She still texted Mor regularly, more in the nature of a budding friendship now, but had heard nothing from Rhys on any level. Alis had not mentioned any contact, but Feyre had given her no reason to mention it. She had never told her that she'd met Rhys before she'd met Mor at the trade show.

 

Tarquin Waterson entered, caught her eye and motioned her over. Feyre rose and went over to him.

 

“How are you, Tarquin?,” she asked. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Just great, thanks. The Starr Technologies people are a dream to work with. It seems like nothing fazes them—they have an answer or workaround for everything that comes up, usually immediately or same-day. As a result, this whole thing is going much more smoothly than I dreamed it would.

 

“Actually, though, what I wanted to tell you is that their CEO is here for the day and has asked if you would be available to meet with him after this meeting?”

 

Feyre pulled her phone out and checked her calendar. “I have a 1:30 to 2:00 that can't be moved, but otherwise, everything is flexible. One of you give me a call when this meeting ends and we'll work something out, okay?”

 

“Sounds good. Congratulations on getting this project started, by the way. It was so needed, but no one knew quite what we needed or how to start it. This is magnificent. The divisions which have been completed are thrilled.”

 

Feyre was a little embarrassed, as always when praise was involved, but she thanked him and returned to her seat. Shortly thereafter, Alis breezed in with Rhys in tow, they seated themselves and the meeting began.

 

It proceeded smoothly, being more of an update on the progress of the project than anything else. Any commentary from managers from divisions which had been upgraded was uniformly positive whether about the software performance or the efficiency gained through integration. From a human resources perspective, the affected managers were thrilled because the employees caught right on to how to use the new software, so there was no upheaval due to people feeling that they couldn't do their jobs. In short, everyone involved from SLI was happy.

 

Rhys said a few words, given that he was the CEO of Starr Technologies, thanking them all for the opportunity granted to Starr and for all their hard work to make this project work out well. He told them that his employees were enjoying this job roll out because the SLI people were so knowledgeable and cooperative. The meeting ended on his words, and all of them began putting their gear in their carryalls and filtered out to return to their normal work.

 

Feyre was no exception. She caught Rhys' eye and gave him a smile, but turned back to packing her bag and then moved to Alis to check with her and see if she needed immediate help getting anything back to her office. Alis was fine without her help, so Feyre turned toward the door to head upstairs to her desk.

 

As she neared the stairwell to take the stairs up, she heard her name called and turned around. Rhys rounded the corner and almost ran into her. She quickly stepped back to avoid a collision while Rhys hauled himself to a stop.

 

“Do you ever stop moving?,” he asked. “I thought I could save a call to your business number by talking to you after the meeting, but when I freed myself to find you, you were long gone.”

 

“Ah. A pity I wasn't aware of your intentions,” she said. “Tarquin mentioned that you wanted some time today, so I gave him my availability and told him to have one of you call and we'd work something out. I kind of expected a phone to ring instead of you racing through the halls.” She batted her eyes at him and winked, wondering if he'd take it humorously.

 

He just looked at her and laughed. It took her aback—he looked so young when he laughed, and so happy. “Okay, that's fair. Please accept my heartfelt apologies for totally misunderstanding my duties in this matter. How long will it take you to reach your desk, settle in, and prepare for the phone to ring?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his excess. “I'm never prepared for the phone to ring. They need to create a phone that signals whether the call is going to be happy, sad, or cause a massive headache. I'd like to be able to steel myself. I can, however, answer a call in three minutes. It will go better for you if the call is happy.”

 

He laughed again. “Do you have an objection to setting up a meeting now and skipping the call? I understand if you need to see your calendar, though.”

 

Feyre shook her head. “I have an appointment from 1:30-2:00 that can't be moved, but aside from that, everything is flexible today. How much time shall I book?”

 

_In for a penny, in for a pound,_ thought Rhys. _This is already going better than I thought it would._

 

“I'd like to take you to lunch to thank you for this opportunity your company has given mine. It's been a total pleasure and it's all thanks to you for launching it.”

 

“Lunch is fine,” said Feyre, “but I'm buying. I want to do the same for you that you did for me with dinner at Sevenda's. I don't have a family friend with a lovely restaurant, but I do know some great places here. Besides, it was my idea for Mor to call you from the restaurant and torture you with food descriptions when she was here. This time you can call her and return the favor if you want.” She gave him a small smirk and he melted.

 

“I sense that I am not getting my way here, so I am going to gracefully accept your offer. Do you want to have a quick lunch now or wait until your appointment is finished?”

 

“Tell you what,” Feyre said. “Let me do some quick calendar-mauling and see if Alis has a need for me this afternoon. I might be able to free myself for the rest of the day following the appointment. When you you fly out?”

 

_7:30? Next week? Never?_ Rhys was afraid he was over his carefully constructed edge where Feyre was concerned. He was mentally reviewing his own calendar to see if he could postpone his flight for a day or two. He made up his mind that if this lunch went well, he would carefully offer the possibility of him staying a couple of days to Feyre. He would want her to continue her work schedule, but perhaps they could see each other in the evenings. He would really like to start to get to know her.

 

“It's kind of up in the air right now—I didn't know what kind of attention SLI might want, so I booked only a one way flight,” he hedged. The 7:30 flight to Velaris is the likely one I'd take.”

 

Feyre gave him a questioning look; he assumed that was over his loose travel plans. Corporate types were normally scheduled down to the minute, but she didn't comment other than to tell him she'd be available shortly after 2:00 and would know then if she could take the remainder of the day off. He nodded, smiled at her, and told her he would meet her at the building entrance when she was free. She asked if there was a number where she could reach him in case plans changed and she needed to reach him which caused his heart to leap into his throat. _Down, boy. Give her the damned number **casually**. Good boy._

 

Feyre keyed the number into the phone, then called it so he'd have her number, and said she'd see him later with a smile. _Oh, I do love that smile._ He smiled back, waved and walked toward the elevator to go back to checking in with the people he needed to see.

 

Feyre was swamped in the remaining few hours. Alis immediately agreed that she could have the rest of the day free following her 1:30 and even asked if there were any must-do tasks or meetings that she could take. Feyre appreciated the offer, but stubbornly accomplished the impossible on her own resulting in a clean calendar and was ready to leave at 2:00. As she gathered her things to go home, Alis called out, “Have a good time! You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks,” Feyre responded as she wondered just how many people overheard her conversation with Rhys and if it was already all over the building. Chagrined due to her private nature, she shook it off and started to the elevator. _This sort of thing was a lot easier in Velaris,_ she thought. _It's just a simple business lunch._ But she sort of knew that it wasn't entirely for business and it wasn't that simple.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon characters and the universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 5

 

Feyre quickly reached the lobby of her building and looked around for Rhys. Not there. She checked the clock. 2:05 pm. She decided to check outside, though she had no idea where he might be waiting out there if he wasn't right in front. Her company was built something like a campus with several buildings separated by park-like plantings with big trees and plenty of stone benches around to encourage people to get outside in the fresh air when they could. He could be anywhere. Maybe by the Mirror Pond? Maybe someone told him it was a sightseeing attraction he couldn't miss? Still, she wasn't looking forward to the walk all the way across campus if she didn't know he'd be there. She decided a text would be the quickest way to locate him. As she was getting her phone out, that purring voice came up behind her apologizing for not being right by the door when she came out. She whirled, her irritation mostly forgotten. He handed her a lovely bouquet of wildflowers.

 

“I wanted you to have something beautiful today,” he said, perfectly serious. “I'm sorry I misjudged the time I would need.”

 

“Thank you so much! They really are lovely and I have just the vase for them. I was a bit worried that you started lunch without me is all. I hate it when I have to forego silverware and use my hands to eat in order to catch up in a restaurant. That's only allowed at home,” she grinned.

 

“On that note, what do you think of this plan?,” she asked. “We'll take my car since I know where the restaurants are. If we can, I'd like to stop by home, drop my work gear off, and put the beautiful flowers in water. It isn't far. I know you must be starved by now, but I know a lot of good places close to home, so that stop doesn't take us too far out of our way. We can talk about your food choices on the way. I don't return to work until tomorrow., so we have a little more time.” She looked expectantly at him.

 

“I actually cabbed in from the airport because I wasn't sure of my plans,” said Rhys. Whatever works best for you will be what works for me.”

 

“Okay, the parking garage is over here,” said Feyre, leading the way. It didn't take long before they were on the road to her townhouse north and a little east of the campus. Her home was in a smallish development of townhouses, classically designed but with touches of individuality for each one. Feyre's had white stucco walls and a terracotta roof. There was wood trim around the large windows which was painted a warm dark brown, as was the front door. It looked warm and inviting. A fenced back yard couldn't be seen, but Rhys thought that was likely inviting as well.

 

Feyre opened the front door which led into a small entryway which branched off into a sitting room on the left; a hallway led past what he assumed was the kitchen from the light play from it onto the dark wood floor, also on the left. Two shut doors branched off the right side of the hall, and a staircase led upstairs just beyond the sitting room entrance. A curtained door at the end of the hall looked to open to the back yard. Cozy was the impression Rhys had of it and it made him feel welcome.

 

Feyre asked him if he needed the bath room or wanted a drink of any kind. He took advantage of the facilities, so she preceded him down the hall and opened the second door on the right. “Here's the downstairs bath—let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen over here or in the sitting room back that way.”

 

When Rhys had finished refreshing himself and exited the bath, he found Feyre in the kitchen arranging the flowers in what looked like an antique china vase. He commented on its beauty and Feyre told him that it was one of the few things she had from her mother. She was nonchalant about the announcement but he noticed the care she gave the vase and so he told her he was sorry Feyre had lost her. Feyre looked at him and told him that both of her parents had passed away some time ago and that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That's all she was willing to say on the matter and she finished the flowers shortly thereafter and took them to a coffee table in the sitting room for display. She stood back and asked him what he thought.

 

He considered for a time and took the leap. _I could sure use the wings my people were supposed to have had in case I fall like a rock,_ he thought. “They suit you,” he said “Simple, clean beauty.” He held his breath and watched the female before him as she took in his words.

 

A very pretty blush crept up her face as she tried to find the cool, collected thing to say. She most definitely wasn't expecting that response from him. As for Rhys, his brain was telling him _Too much too soon, buddy. Chill._

 

“I'm sorry if that was too forward, Feyre. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. For me it was just a statement of fact—which might make it even worse, but it's the way I see it.”

 

Feyre quietly smiled at him, her face still retaining traces of the blush. “No,” she breathed. “Please. I appreciate honesty and if you're being honest, don't apologize. I'm not used to compliments of that sort, though, so please forgive me for the odd reaction, and thank you.

 

She turned to the davenport stretched across one wall and sat at one end. She patted the other end and gestured at a matching armchair in a corner of the room. “Please sit wherever you like. We need to get serious about lunch plans.”

 

He chose the armchair to give her some space. “I believe you discussed fresh seafood a few months back. That has possibilities.”

 

“I don't want to make you feel limited to what I said, though,” said Feyre. We can go to a restaurant or a club if you like dancing; some of them offer food. I don't want to drink much but you're free to do what you like. We can do the fresh seafood thing, steak, or we can choose from various ethnic specialty places. You never run out of choices in most big cities, and Adriata is no different. Your choice.”

 

“I'd like to go with fresh seafood, if it's okay with you. A restaurant, not a club. Mor is a partier, but I missed the club gene”

 

“Perfect. We can leave now for a very late lunch/early dinner. Linner, maybe, and that might keep you until you get home tonight.”

 

They rose, Feyre picked up her purse, and they left.

 

A short time later, they parked next to a a nondescript building near the beach which formed Adriata's eastern border. Feyre asked Rhys not to prejudge the place on looks. “I've always liked this restaurant,” she said. “It's fairly informal, and all their focus is on the food. You can get just what you want, but I'll answer questions if you like, the way you did for me.”

 

Rhys thought that was a good plan and they entered the building.

 

“Hi, Feyre,” the apparent hostess greeted them. “Two today?”

 

“Yes, thanks. How have you been, Emily?”

 

“Fine, thanks—always busy, as you can imagine. You picked a good time to come in. Joseph and Andrea will be glad to fix whatever you two want. They have time to work their magic on it right now.”

 

The hostess led them to a small table near the screened-in open window facing the beach. Feyre took the seat facing the room, leaving Rhys with a good view of one of Adriata's famous white beaches. _The view is gorgeous,_ he thought. Palm trees of various sizes were sparsely scattered across the beach, and there was plenty of open space to enjoy the azure ocean and bright blue sky contrasting with the beach. In the distance, he could see a young male playing Frisbee with a gorgeous golden retriever and he heard gulls crying in the distance. _It certainly excels in the atmosphere department,_ he thought.

 

The menu was fairly small but was a la carte, so he did as Feyre suggested and asked plenty of questions. They enjoyed a glass of white wine while crafting their order, and settled down to talk after the server took their order. Feyre instructed the server to put the bill on her tab, which he agreed to do. “Don't forget your tip this time,” Feyre cautioned him. “You know I might forget to correct it and then where would you be?”

 

The server grinned at her. “No, Feyre. I'll do that first, okay?”

 

Feyre smiled at him and turned to Rhys. A certain shyness was starting to set in for both of them and she cast about for a topic of conversation that wouldn't be too lame. Rhys solved the issue by asking how she found this restaurant, and that broke the ice.

 

“I've lived here a few years now and some friends brought me here for dinner one night. I loved everything about it, including the people, so I try to make it here at least once monthly. I have a stock order they start when they see me unless I ask them to surprise me. I've never been disappointed,” she said. “I hope it will work out well for you, too.”

 

“I'm sure it will,” he said. “The view is mesmerizing, watching the ocean roll in and out. It's so peaceful. You said you've lived here a few years now. Did you grow up somewhere else?”

 

“Oh, that's a loooong story and I can't have nearly enough wine today to tell it. Mor knows most of it because we talked quite a bit when she came to help me at my presentation meeting—thanks for approving her trip, by the way. I think her part of the meeting sold the deal as Alis wanted it.”

 

He demurred and watched her for a minute; a quick pang of jealousy had spiked at hearing how comfortable Feyre was becoming with Mor, but he quickly put that down and told her that he was glad for the friendship sprouting between them.

 

“I'll give you a bare bones rundown of my wayward childhood, and you can either ask Mor for the details or ask me when I can have more wine. How's that?”

 

He nodded and Feyre went on to tell him a short version of a very unhappy childhood and young adulthood. Her parents seemed to have it all: wealth, social standing, everything, but her mother contracted a virus during an outbreak one winter; Feyre was eight then. Although the doctors tried to cure her, in the end, she passed away. Alone with three young daughters who needed him to take care of them, her dad fell apart. Now Feyre could begin to understand what went wrong, but when she was younger, she only knew to blame him for the family's straits. Even with her new understanding, she believed he bore the responsibility for caring for the girls, but now she could begin to forgive him for not doing so.

 

He'd had everything he could ever want, then suddenly lost the love of his life, leaving him with three young daughters who had lost their mother and couldn't begin to take care of themselves. In the end, he took to drinking his sorrow and anxiety away, and passed away himself when Feyre was fourteen. At the time, her sisters were nineteen and sixteen and they hung tightly to each other, but neither knew how to handle their rebellious little sister, so...they didn't try at all. Feyre left home at fourteen and had cared for herself since then. Since there had never been any closeness between Feyre and her sisters, they remained estranged. Fortunately for her, she always enjoyed and did well in school and she had a few teachers who looked out for her as well as they could.

 

“They kept me grounded and gave me support for my goals, even helped me fill out college scholarship forms when the time came. I still text some of them and have been able to try to repay their kindness over the years, though I will never make the difference to them that they did to me.”

 

Feyre turned pensive for a moment, likely remembering some of the sadness and hardship from that time. She glanced at Rhys. “See why I'd need more wine to get into the weeds with this? And a violin playing in the background would help, too. But now starts the better part. I did get a full scholarship to Summer Region University here in Adriata, so I left the Spring Region and haven't looked back. Well, except when nosy new friends cause me to.”

 

At this, she made sure to wink slowly at him so that he saw the attempt at humor.

 

“I actually finished school a little early with a degree in Business Administration and a minor in Economics and have been living and working here ever since. I consider it my home now, after ten years here. I met Alis at a symposium a few years back—we got to talking after her presentation and she offered me a position as one of her administrative assistants—she has three. A lead administrative assistant and two admins reporting to the lead. She's such a ball of energy that all of us are busy from dawn to dusk,” she laughed. “Just kidding. She's a great boss, asks us to grow in our roles, but doesn't pressure us. She'll even shoo us off for an afternoon if she thinks we need the relaxation during a crunch project,” she smiled lopsidedly at Rhys.

 

“Anyway, two years ago, I became the lead administrative assistant when the prior one moved into a management role. It's been a tremendous amount of work, but Alis is great, as I said, and I love it. And there you have my life.”

 

“Wow. I don't have words right now for what you've told me. First of all, I am so sorry for what you endured. I'm just speechless as to that. But you have no idea how much I admire you for your reaction to it. The sheer bravery and grit you showed is amazing, even if some of your teachers did help you a little. Please recognize in all this, the driving force was you and be proud of all you've done. You actually have that right, you know.”

 

“Thank you, and I'll think about what you said. I feel as though I didn't do anything anyone else couldn't have done, and maybe without some of my mistakes—I said I was rebellious; my picture is in the dictionary next to the word. Less of that would have been better.”

 

“Maybe,” he said slowly. “Maybe not. I don't know the forms your rebelliousness took. It may have been that your rebellion fueled your drive to set goals and meet them so you could escape your circumstances. Granted, it's good that whatever your course of behavior was, it seems to have not had permanent consequences, and that's definitely something you can be relieved about. However, the whole time you were acting out, it's possible that you had subconsciously drawn boundaries beyond which you didn't go just so you could react to your life situation and let off steam yet not ruin your progress toward meeting your goals.”

 

“I hadn't thought of it that way,” admitted Feyre. “It's an interesting way of looking at my foibles, that's for sure, and thanks for giving me food for thought. Maybe I'll sit down and do that sometime this winter when the weather is more dreary. It's suitable for introspection then,” she said as she grinned at him.

 

The server approached with their meals then, and as at Sevenda's, Feyre took a moment to simply look at it and inhale the aromas. Rhys watched her in admiration. _I think she just takes advantage of every moment and throws herself into appreciating it. I should try more of that,_ he thought.

 

After they had taken a few bites, Feyre looked across the table and said “Fair's fair. What's your story?”

 

“Nothing quite as dramatic as yours, though it's had some interesting moments for certain values of 'interesting,'” he replied. I think I mentioned that my father's family was centered in Hewn City. Dad was in the family business and was running it with his brother, Mor's dad. The brothers didn't get along that well, so when an opportunity came up for him in Velaris, he let his brother buy his share of the family business, and this is where he met and married my mother.

 

“They said it was quite a courtship; they were drawn to each other, but they really weren't suited for one another otherwise. Mom was outgoing, warm and friendly; Dad was cold and calculating. My younger sister and I rarely saw him and when we did, it seemed to be an obligatory thing on his part. My mom gave us enough love and support for both, so don't feel sorry for me. She even had enough left over to foster, then adopt two males that have become truly as close as brothers to me. I'll tell you their story later if you want; I'd like you to meet them if you are ever in Velaris with a bit of free time, and you should know a little about them first.

 

“Anyway, Mom was Illyrian and kept their traditions as much as she could in Velaris, except that she was raising my sister without the misogyny the group treats their women with. She took both my sister and I, and later Cassian and Azriel, my adopted brothers, to the cultural lands for several weeks each summer. We didn't just visit; we did everything Illyrian children do, ate only Illyrian food, had classes with loremasters to learn the native version of Illyrian history and so on.

 

“When my brothers and I were fifteen and sixteen respectively we moved to the mountains for two years for what they call warrior training. As Mor said, it is barbaric by many cultures' standards, but it **is** my mom's culture and I wanted to honor her and that part of me, so I stuck it out and survived the training and survival test. As did Cassian and Azriel. That can't be taken from us by anyone. Our names are in the loremasters' Book of Warriors—that used to be an actual record book that kept them up to date on what warrior was where in case they had to raise the army. Now, it's ceremonial for the most part.”

 

“And you got the wicked ink out of it,” commented Feyre. “Mor thought that was the only redeeming feature as I recall.”

 

“Mor has her very strong opinions,” he grinned.

 

“So we finished that, finished high school, and went to college. We were a team the whole time, even though we're quite different people. I also graduated with a degree in Business Administration but with a minor in Applied Technology because I love the field. Cassian majored in Physical Education and Azriel in Information Technology with a minor in Computer Science. This all worked out perfectly in the end, but it was hard getting there.

 

“Shortly before we graduated, Dad, Mom, and my sister were killed in a car crash.”

 

Feyre looked totally shocked at this. “Oh, no! Rhys, I am so very sorry. How devastating for all of you.”

 

“Thank you. We were all in shock for a few months, I must say, and it's a good thing we were so close to graduating, because I think having the demands of final projects and fulfilling graduation requirements was the only thing that kept us sane. At least we had each other...that was an immeasurable help, as was Mor.

 

“After graduation, I went over estate matters with the family's attorney and started planning a future without my blood family sooner than I expected. I didn't really want to continue my dad's business, so Amren Rhodes, the attorney, helped me sell it and I sold the family's properties, all except for a cabin we had in the Illyrian mountains. It's a place I always loved and I love the memories that come with it, unlike the house and other stuff. All told, when we settled the estate, I had enough money to start Starr Technologies and my first hires were Mor, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren and we've been together ever since. I call them the Inner Circle, but really, they are my family.”

 

“I'm so glad you're together,” Feyre said. “It's not that common to find people who can be as close as it sounds like you all are for a long time without blowups now and again.”

 

“We bicker, don't get me wrong,” remarked Rhys. “We genuinely love each other, though, and we give each other space to be themselves. Enough of this; I'm out of wine and have no violins either, so let's call Mor and make her regret not being asked to today's meeting so she could share the linner, was it?.”

 

“You're on,” Feyre replied. “You talk and I'll referee, just like before. It took until the end of the call for you to start moaning at missing it. Try to better her time,” Feyre smiled impishly.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rights to the canon characters and universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.
> 
> TW: A brief, general description of the nature of domestic abuse in two characters' lives. No specific incidents are described and no violence occurs.

Chapter 6

 

Rhys placed the call and Mor started moaning at the description of the appetizers so he obviously won their little competition. Mor was upset at the result and demanded a rematch, to which Feyre readily agreed, as long as the date was left in the air for now—she was still busier than usual with the added tasks she had in terms of the roll out. They were minor since she wasn't directly involved, but still needed packing into her busy calendar. Feyre thought it was odd that Rhys asked Mor to check his calendar and read it off to him to see if it agreed with his phone calendar. It did, so he thanked her and they ended the call.

 

By now, the meal was finished and both of them were too full for dessert, so they left the restaurant and walked towards Feyre's car.

 

Rhys took her by surprise by asking what she thought of the idea of him staying in Adriata a few days. After the surprise wore off, she found that she was actually pleased with the idea and told him so, exactly like that. He gave her a small smile and told her he was glad she wasn't kicking him out of her city yet. “Yet,” she replied. “I may get to it in a few days, so be ready to jump!”

 

It was only about 5:00 when they got in her car and considered the ramifications of Rhys staying in town longer. He had no hotel reservation because he didn't know if he'd be staying beyond the day—that had been up to Feyre and the reaction she had to the notion. As well, he had absolutely no clothing other than what he was wearing, nor did he have any toiletries. _Remarkably poor planning,_ he thought.

 

“Okay,” said Feyre, going into lead administrative assistant mode. “Here's a plan; don't say no until you've heard it all. I learned from working with Alis that I can tell when CEO crap is going to leak out and we don't need that now.” She mock-glared at him, then winked to take any sting away.

 

Rhys immediately threw his hands in the air protectively. “Certainly, Ms. Archeron. I wouldn't consider any other course of action. Plan away.” He winked back at her.

 

“Why don't you stay in my guest room?,” Feyre began. “It's always fully stocked and prepared. It would be easier that way. I can arrange for a rental car for you if you need to see people or go places while you're here. That would solve that issue if it meets with your approval. As to extra clothes, there's a menswear store not far from here that might have what you need, and others at a shopping center across town. There's a drugstore near the menswear store where we can get toiletries—it carries the major brands, but nothing overly refined, I'm afraid. Food. That's going to be our only real problem. I cook very little and rely almost entirely on microwaving soup or frozen meals, but this is a city of restaurants and some even deliver so between that and the microwave, can we make that work?”

 

Rhys was blown away by her generosity, but he had to put up at least a token protest. He'd expected to be staying at a hotel and seeing Feyre for a couple of hours after her long work days ended. This was far more than he'd dreamed of. “Are you sure?,” he asked carefully. “I don't want to be in your way, but I do appreciate your kind offer and would say yes to all of it.” He held his breath, glancing at her.

 

“Of course. It will be a good chance to get to know you better,” she replied. “So, where to first?”

 

“The clothes will probably take the longest, but not that long. Let's try there first,” sad Rhys.

 

And off they went. As Rhys predicted, how long can it take where everything he wanted had to be some shade of black? He settled for a couple of tee shirts, some sweatpants, underwear, socks and sneakers, figuring that if they had to dress up, he could just wear what he had on now. Feyre offered her laundry equipment if he needed something washed, or they could return and buy whatever he needed later. They went to the drugstore next, and picked up a toothbrush, toothpaste, shower soap, shampoo, shaving foam, and a razor with blades. A comb and brush finished his immediate list. He thought he had all he would need, but who knew? It had been years since he took a spur of the moment trip like this.

 

“What do you want to do about dinner tonight?,” Feyre asked as they reached her car and stowed his bags.

 

“What time is it? I'm still pretty full,” answered Rhys.

 

“We should both be, but you watch—that linner disappears by 8:30 or 9:00 tonight. I'll bet lunch tomorrow on it. But to answer your question, it's about 6:30.”

 

“You're on. I have got to introduce you to my brothers—they and Mor spend their lives betting each other over the most ridiculous things. They even drag Amren into it sometimes, but she jumps in only when she thinks she's going to win. You'd fit right in!”

 

“I'd like that,” Feyre commented quietly. “Perhaps it will happen one day. But, back to the question of food. As your hostess and as a proud lead administrative assistant, I am honor-bound to cover all the pesky details and food is pretty important, at least to me. Why don't we drop by the supermarket and we'll get a few things to get us through tonight and tomorrow, then we can reassess.”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

They hit the supermarket and got what they thought they'd need for that night plus breakfast and lunch tomorrow. Rhys wanted to take her out for dinner tomorrow night, so that was covered. Snacks and beverages completed their shopping. They drove back to Feyre's place, brought all of the shopping bags in and Feyre showed him the guest room and the upstairs bath and left him to settle in while she unpacked the groceries.

 

She'd given him scissors to cut tags off the new clothing, so he got right to that so he could change into a tee shirt and sweatpants. That accomplished, he folded all the clothes and piled them near a chair in the corner. The room was dominated by a queen size bed and the only other furniture was a nightstand having a lamp and clock on it and a wardrobe. It was cozy and the bedding and drapes were in neutral colors, accented with navy blue. He thought the ceiling fan was a nice touch that might come in handy tonight. He was used to Velaris and its cooler weather.

 

He found the bath right where Feyre told him it would be, refreshed himself, and put his toiletries on the counter. He'd ask Feyre later where she wanted them kept. He eyed the shower longingly. It had been a long day for him already, and aside from cleaning off the day's dirt, it might give him more energy. He went downstairs and found Feyre in the kitchen putting food away. She glanced up. “Were you able to put stuff away all right?,” she asked.

 

“Yes, it's great, thanks. The guest room looks so comfortable, but I want to ask a huge favor: Can I take a quick shower now? Travel grime and a long day, I'm afraid.”

 

“Of course. I was going to suggest it—a shower is the first thing I accomplish when I travel, so you've been remarkably patient. The shower workings are pretty standard, but let me know if they don't cooperate with you,” she smiled at him. “Bring what of your clothes are washable down, as well as the new clothes you don't want to wear now, and we can wash them tonight or tomorrow. There are hangers in the wardrobe for your suit and tie.”

 

As soon as Feyre heard the shower water turn on, she went upstairs and changed into a long tee shirt and leggings and returned downstairs to the sitting room to wait for Rhys. She wanted a little more information on Rhys' plans before she could finalize her own. She was thinking of working a half day tomorrow and taking the following day or two off to spend with him—there was plenty she could show him or they could just hang out here and walk her neighborhood. But she needed a better idea of his plans before she could do anything. She turned on the TV and scanned the schedule without finding anything exciting. _Netflix it is,_ she thought. _Maybe we can binge something or find a movie we both like._

 

As if her thoughts called him, Rhys came downstairs and into the sitting room. “Where is the laundry stuff?,” he asked. “I can get these started, if that's okay.”

 

“Oh, in the laundry room, first door to your right down the hall,” Feyre responded. “That is also pretty standard, but let me know if you have questions.”

 

Rhys went in and started a load of wash, then returned to sit beside Feyre on the davenport which faced the TV.

 

“Thanks for the shower—I feel like a new male or at least that I've had a good nap.”

 

“Sure, but you don't need to ask, you know, unless there's something you want and you can't find it. You're a guest and what's here is yours, okay? And let me know if you need anything bought.

 

“There is something I need to know before I plan the rest of my week, though. I'll explain my predicament so you'll see why I need to know. I pretty much have to work at least a half day tomorrow, though I can probably get the afternoon off, and if you're here longer, I want to take those days off unless you are busy with other plans. I don't want to monopolize your time if that's the case.”

 

That threw Rhys off his game. How to proceed, how to proceed without appearing too boldly interested, too pushy to this marvelous female beside him. Every minute he'd spent with her this afternoon, he'd fallen harder and harder for her until it was getting to where he could hardly breathe around her, let alone function normally. How to present his hopes without frightening her where she was perfectly friendly but still cautious and might not even be interested in him as anything other than a friend. How, indeed, but he had to come up with an answer now.

 

_It's going to have to be at least a partial truth, then. Maybe just not the whole thing._

 

For her part, Feyre was just as lost on how to proceed. An outsider looking at the evidence would say that she wasn't as far gone as Rhys was, but she had truly enjoyed this afternoon and hoped to spend more time with him and get to know him better. She was barely confessing to herself that she was drawn to him for whatever reason, and was not really ready to let him know that if she had a choice. Not until she knew him better, better understood their relationship and what they had, and not until she had a better idea of what being romantically involved with him could mean.

 

She shuddered as she thought back to her previous relationship. She was much better now that months had passed since it ended, but she never wanted to repeat the experience again. Since she had stood her ground with Rhys and Mor about taking her to the airport in Velaris, both had listened to her wishes and not pushed her again and that was good, but she needed to see it for longer. Her prior relationship had started easily enough, too, and deteriorated over time.

 

Whatever she expected Rhys to answer, it wasn't “I want to tell you some things, but I know you are very cautious around new people and I don't want to make a mistake with you. Can I ask you to hear me out and decide at the end what you would like to do? I will, of course, honor your choice.”

 

_Oh wow,_ thought Feyre. _Ooookay. Deep breaths. Be cool._

 

“Yes, I will hear you out, but I have to tell you that I'm nervous going into it, as you can imagine, since you've apparently watched how I operate—I know it hasn't been in a creepy way, so don't think I'm upset. Just know that it may take some discussion so we both know where we are and how to proceed, okay? The floor is yours, but feel free to stay here on the davenport,” she deadpanned.

 

Rhys chuckled nervously. “Can I get you something to drink? I can plan my presentation while I'm doing it though it will be below your quality of presentations because I won't have slides like yours. I can get them by tomorrow if you want to wait?,” he suggested almost hopefully.

 

“I'd like a soda,” said Feyre. 'Glasses are in the cupboard by the frig, ice is in the freezer door. Do you want help?”

 

“No, no. My procrastination, my job,” Rhys said. He got up, went to the kitchen, and Feyre heard the homely noises of soda cans being opened, ice going into glasses, and soda being poured. She tried to concentrate on that rather than think about whatever it was that Rhys was going to tell her. Soon Rhys returned with two glasses of soda and handed her one. He returned to the davenport and turned to face Feyre and they looked at each other. Feyre gave him a small, encouraging smile and he plunged into his speech.

 

“Again, I know you are cautious, but I want to be honest with you. I will respect your decision if you hear me out and decide you don't want to pursue what I'm going to suggest. So. When I met you in Velaris, there was something about you that drew me to you. I don't understand it, but the more I am around you, the more I want to spend time getting to know you. Besides being a great deal of fun to me, I would like to see if there is a 'there' there.” At this he gestured between Feyre and himself, meaning was a relationship developing between them?

 

Feyre breathed a sigh of relief. This was doable, since she felt much the same way. The draw, certainly. She just didn't know if he was as attracted to her as she was to him; she might have to reveal the attraction she felt for him after all. Did he want a romantic relationship or a friendship? It would be difficult to smoosh down her attraction; she'd try, but she didn't know if she could do it.

 

“I don't know if I could be just friends with you,” she said, looking into his startling violet eyes. “I want to be honest with you, too, but I don't know if you've decided what sort of relationship you hope for us to have. I have felt drawn to you, as well,” she confessed, biting the bullet. “I have truly enjoyed the time we've spent together and I am really enjoying getting to know you. Enough to know that I am attracted to you, but. But, before we possibly became at all serious, I need to tell you more about myself. I told you about my childhood, and that did a lot toward shaping my caution in terms of people. As I said, Mor knows a lot of that, so ask her if you have questions. She doesn't know what I need to tell you now. I don't know if I want her to know, either. If you could hold onto the knowledge for now, I'd appreciate it.”

 

Rhys nodded slowly. He was still stuck on Feyre's confession of feeling an attraction for him, but he knew what he was about to hear was terribly important to Feyre, and thus, to him and any future they had. He risked moving over a little and picked up Feyre's hand to hold it gently in his hands to provide support for what he believed she was enduring to tell him her history.

 

Feyre looked squarely at him, then at their hands wrapped together, then back to his face and began telling him the history of her last relationship. Of how it began, with excitement and fun, flowers and gifts, like and love. And how it descended into efforts to control and fights, anger and fear, tears and sadness. She never wanted to endure that experience again, so now she was very watchful of friends and dates alike.

 

“That's why I wouldn't let you take me to the airport in Velaris,” she said. “I need to be able make these decisions for myself. It's part of regrowing my independence. Please understand that, from my point of view, I had just met you and didn't know your reasoning behind the offer. It was a lovely offer, I know that now, so I'm sorry for how it must have seemed to you and Mor. In my current state, I didn't think it would be good to take the chance that soon.

 

“Don't mistake this, Rhys. He tried to take complete control, but in my particular case, it was a gradual process and I mistakenly **let** him do it until it got to be more than I could physically take. I was partly at fault, you see; I should have stopped him when he started doing it or left the relationship. I recognize this now. I know that I haven't done all the work necessary to recover completely, but I, too, would like to see what we have. I would need you to be patient with me, if you could. I would hope that you could understand if I seem too independent to you at times.

 

“That doesn't mean I'm not willing to listen to you if you think I'm going too far or if your plan is better. I'm not saying I need my own way all the time. I just might need more patience while I do the work to readjust to a normal relationship. I want to be able to discuss these situations as they come up. I'll be honest with you and I'd like you to be honest with me, okay? I might never be normal, but I'm trying to work on it.”

 

Feyre was vaguely conscious of Rhys drawing comforting patterns on the back of the hand he was holding. She nodded at it and said, “Thank you for this.”

 

Rhys gave her a small smile and asked, “Can I give you a hug? Would it help you?”

 

Feyre leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him in answer. He returned the gesture and began long, smooth strokes up and down her back, adding a calmness to her that she hadn't felt for far too long.

 

They sat like this for several minutes, then Rhys bent and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you for telling me,” he said quietly. “I will keep it to myself.” He took a deep breath. “I have had a relationship something like yours, though not as bad.”

 

Feyre stiffened in his arms and he continued his slow, patient strokes on her back to relax her. He continued, “The female used all sorts of tricks to control my behavior, even up to whether or not I would be allowed to break up with her. She threatened one of my Inner Circle to try and keep me in line and that was the line I wouldn't allow her to cross. It involved the police and courts, but I freed myself and kept my family safe, so I count myself lucky. I heard she passed away some time back, so we are safe from her. Do you feel safe from your ex?”

 

“Up until now, I've heard nothing from him. He made sure I knew that he had met 'the great love of his life' shortly after we broke up.” She snorted at that thought. “I let it be known that I was glad he was happy. I heard that the relationship lasted about as long as we did, and that his great love had left town. I haven't heard of him or from him since; there are friends who would warn me if he started talking about me or anything like that. I feel as safe as circumstances allow, but, of course, I watch out. Thus far, he seems willing to leave me alone. Thankfully.”

 

Feyre made to sit up. “Okay, has your linner disappeared on you? It's 8:15; mine's long gone. We have a bet on the line, remember?”

 

“I could starve myself and hold out for a while so I could win, but I'm thinking about that bread and cheese we bought,” replied Rhys. “Does that sound all right to you?”

 

“Exactly my thought,” said Feyre. “On it.” She rose and headed to the kitchen. She called over her shoulder, “Do you want to find a movie or show to stream from Netflix?”

 

“I'll look,” called Rhys. “What do you feel like?”

 

“Maybe a comedy if we haven't seen them all already? We've been serious; we deserve a reward. If we can't find a movie, we can turn on some music and talk about happier things, okay?”

 

Feyre heard the TV click on as she was preparing their meal. She gathered what they needed on two plates and returned to the sitting room. “Do you want another soda?,” she asked.

 

“I'd rather have water, I think. If you tell me what you want, I'll go get it for us.”

 

“Hmmm. Water, as well, thanks.”

 

Soon they were enjoying a small meal, still looking for anything that sounded like it would be what they wanted to watch. Finally, having finished eating and not having found a movie or show that suited them this night, Feyre went to the music system and turned it on. She chose a soft jazz playlist since they had more talking to do—she didn't know how much time off to arrange for yet.

 

She picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, leaving their water glasses behind. When she returned, Rhys was examining her bookshelves. “You can read any of those you like,” Feyre said.

 

“I might take you up on that, especially when you're at work tomorrow. It's interesting; we have a lot of the same books,” he mused.

 

“If you take the back door out to the little yard out there, there's an umbrella over a patio table and some halfway decent chairs on the patio. I like to read out there if it isn't too warm for you. I know it takes a while to get used to our weather.”

 

She returned to the davenport and waited for Rhys to look the books over. She watched him, just enjoying his being there. He wandered back, grabbed the water glasses, refilled them, and returned.

 

“I think we should think about planning, now. I ought to get in touch with Mor soon and let her know what to expect, and you need to make your plans. I'll admit that I'm hoping to spend every spare minute with you. What are you thinking?”

 

“I don't know—you're so indefinite about what you want,” Feyre smiled at him and he reached over and messed her hair up. “My thought is that right now, in terms of my calendar, I can afford tomorrow afternoon and the next two days. What does your workload look like?”

 

“That's about my situation, as well. Would you mind me being here, right here, for that long?

 

“I'd be insulted if you stayed elsewhere!,” Feyre exclaimed. “Besides, I have your laundry.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Speaking of which, I'll get it into the dryer and then call Mor, okay? Then we're free of all of that,” replied Rhys.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon characters and the universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.
> 
> TW: This chapter is rated Mature for consensual sexual behavior between adults.

Chapter 7

 

Rhys returned to the sitting room and picked up his phone from the table. He called Mor, who, surprisingly, was apparently at home. He heard no club noise in the background, anyway.

 

“Hey, Rhys. Are you back in town? How did the meeting go? Did you tell Feyre hey for me?”

 

Mor's questions seemed to have no end, so he broke into her litany. “No. Great. Feyre, Mor says 'Hey'.”

 

Mor squealed loudly; even Feyre heard it and pitied Rhys' poor eardrum. “Let me talk to her please, please, please,” Mor begged. “It's clear that we have some catching up to do, because I didn't have a clue this was coming and I just talked to her yesterday! Rhys could see Mor's pouting face through her tone.

 

“No. She's tragically busy. I'm calling to let you know that I'll be back Thursday night. The calendar didn't show anything that couldn't be postponed. Could you have Roger rework anything that needs attention tomorrow morning? I'll be available Friday morning.”

 

“Sure; I'll send his calendar a quick priority memo tonight and call him in the morning to follow up. I'll text you when it's done. Have a great time, but both of you just know that I'm sitting here totally jealous. Enjoy anyway. That is all.” She cackled and ended the call.

 

“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Rhys commented as he put the phone back on the table. “She let us off too easily. I sense we will pay for that one day. Roger is my admin, by the way. You outrank him since we don't have snazzy lead admins at Starr Technologies.”

 

Feyre threw a throw pillow at him, but he laughed and ducked away from it. “Juuust a bit outside,” he drawled. “Did you want to ask for your time off tonight so we can forget about it?”

 

Feyre blushed a little and told him that her request was already in and approved. “I remote accessed Personnel while I was putting dishes in the dishwasher. I figured I would need the time, no matter which way your schedule took you.”

 

Rhys' heart skipped a beat at that confession. _I think we might be on the same page here. At least we're in the same chapter of the same book. Better and better._ As much as new relationships are fun and exciting, the not knowing who was feeling what exactly and when tended to drive him crazy. It was fine if everything worked out well in the end, but who ever knew ahead of time how the relationship would develop?

 

“What would you like to do now while we wait for the laundry?,” he turned to Feyre and asked.

 

“I thought we'd try this for a little while, but tell me if you have an objection.” Feyre said as she moved closer to him, steeled her nerve, and gently kissed his lips. He put his arms around her to gather her close and deepened the kiss. “This has potential, Feyre Darling” he purred. She pulled back and said only, “Prick,” while laughing at him. “That's going into your contact page on the phone. And not as a nickname, either!”

 

“Oh, that's a great idea,” he responded while grinning at her. “I'm stealing it. But not right now. Please remind me to do it in the morning.”

 

She threw another throw pillow at him which he caught and put behind him against the arm of the davenport, then pulled her close again as they picked up right where they'd left off. Somehow, they'd gone from sitting more or less upright to laying lengthwise, with Feyre sprawled over Rhys. She was surprised at how funny Rhys was; she wasn't used to so much talk, talk, talk while making out, but she found that she liked it. A lot.

 

Rhys' hands had long ago found their way under her tee shirt and were stroking her back as he kissed up and down her neck, nipped at her earlobe, wandered over to her mouth, which had been kissing his neck. Her hands, also, had found their way under his tee shirt and were admiring the smooth, firm skin they found. _This is sooo nice,_ she thought. _I wish it could go on forever..._ Rhys wasn't in a much more coherent state, thinking _I want to touch her so damned badly. Cauldron, but I want that tonight._

 

They turned more onto their sides which allowed Rhys' hand to graze Feyre's breast— _Oh Mother, no bra! Please don't stop us..._ Feyre's breathing hitched, but she made no move to stop him. Indeed, she made to slip out of the shirt altogether, but she wanted an equal step from him, so she pulled his shirt up to his shoulders. He raised up to help her get it off, which revealed most of his Illyrian tattoos in all their glory.

 

She breathed, “I'm going to need pics and an explanation of these very soon, okay? But not tonight.”

 

He smiled, “Right you are, Feyre Darling. But **please** not tonight!”

 

Feyre chuckled and returned to her ministrations. She was aware of him hardening against her, but she really thought it was too soon in the relationship for having sex. True, neither of them were children, neither were virgins, but, to her, the first time in a relationship still meant something important. In a relationship, to her, it implied at least a minimal commitment of sorts to the relationship. She had had a few one night stands, but they mainly disappointed her due to the lack of emotional involvement and she didn't want that with Rhys, despite how powerfully she was attracted to him. As well, she didn't want to be tired and she didn't want it to be late in the evening before an early workday. _Still, there are other forms of fun,_ she mused. _Would he be interested_ _in trying them?_

 

Rhys had slowly moved his attentions down her body until one hand gently cupped a breast and massaged the nipple while he took the other nipple in his mouth and gently scraped his teeth over it, licking it immediately to remove any pain. He heard Feyre groan in the back of her throat which served as his cue to unleash himself on her. Before he could act on it though, Feyre had put her hands on his shoulders and was dragging him back up. _Oh hell,_ he thought. _Please not now!_

 

He noted that she was panting and looked inquiringly at her. “I don't know how to tell you,” she began, “so I guess I should just be honest and talk to you about what I hope will happen tonight and what won't happen. I'll explain the whys later, but is it okay with you if we don't go all the way tonight? Much as I want you in me right now, it's not right for me tonight. Can we just touch each other? Can you accept that?”

 

“I definitely want our first time to be special,” said Rhys, gazing at her perfect face. “I think we are thinking along the same lines, actually. He tapped her nose, “Gods, don't scare me like that! I thought you wanted to stop altogether.”

 

“Oh, no,” said Feyre in a low, sultry voice he'd never heard from her. “Definitely not that. But I think we'd be more comfortable in one of the bedrooms.” She arched a brow at him and waited.

 

“Feyre, you've got me so rattled I can't think straight. Yes, of course we can move upstairs. Which bedroom?”

 

“Yours, I think. I want to sleep with you tonight, if you agree, and if we use mine, I'd wake you up getting ready for work in the morning.”

 

They rose and walked hand in hand to the stairs, moving slowly upwards as they stared at each other. No sooner had they reached Rhys' room than their hands found each other again. Rhys was cupping a breast in one hand and using the other to playfully stroke Feyre's stomach. Feyre gently palmed the bulge in Rhys' sweatpants—this time he groaned softly and started walking them to the bed. They collapsed on it and their mouths found each other. This kiss was hard and demanding from both; Rhys licked Feyre's lips, asking permission to enter, and their tongues entwined in a gentle dance as their hands played music on each other's body.

 

“There are too many clothes here,” murmured Rhys. “Entirely too many,” responded Feyre, reaching to pull his sweatpants and shorts off. She got up and oh-so-slowly drew his socks down, one at a time, until he was naked before her. “Much better,” she whispered, clearly admiring his muscular form, then she lay back down. Rhys immediately lowered her leggings and almost climaxed at the sight of the tiny scrap of lace that she thought passed as underwear. “So damned sexy. You are magnificent,” he breathed. He was using his magical hands to examine every square inch of the lace, which elicited another groan from Feyre. “Don't stop,” she pleaded.

 

He slowly drew the lace down Feyre's legs and added it to their pile of clothing. He lay back down, and kissed her softly, drawing her close so that they touched all the way along their bodies. Feyre thought perhaps there was fire between them, but especially in her core, now molten with desire.

 

Rhys wasn't able to resist taking the lead now that he'd seen her in her entirety. _My gods, I never even imagined that there was such a beautiful creature in the world,_ he thought. He broke the kiss and worked his way slowly down her front while his hands roamed where they wished, stroking here, rubbing there. Feyre was going mad and tried to reach for him, but he moved back, saying, “My turn. Your turn soon.” She lay back and put her hands in his soft black hair, constantly moving them in rhythm with Rhys' motions as he finally neared her core. She fisted the sheets then as her pleasure mounted, then moved her hands back to his silky hair, following his rhythm.

 

As he licked a long stroke between her folds, Feyre lost all words and thought only in senses. She felt heat, she felt light, she felt the approach of her climax, and just when his tongue entered her and his thumb found her clit, she erupted in sparks. “Oh, Mother, Rhys,” she cried out. He inserted two fingers into her core and worked her all the way through her climax; he could feel her shuddering in pleasure as the muscles fired in joy. As she calmed, he used his fingers to gather her fluid on them. He stared into her beautiful stormy blue eyes as he slowly withdrew the fingers and brought them to his mouth. He slowly inserted them and savored the taste of her essence.

 

“I've been waiting to do that all night,” he said.

 

Feyre took his hands, put them on her breasts where he gently caressed them, and asked, ”My turn?”

 

He lay down on his back and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. “By all means.”

 

She must have kissed every square inch of him, and somehow knew all of his triggers. She seemed to go right to them with her clever tongue and amazing hands. She took his throbbing member in one of them and began stroking its length, teasing its head, but when she began pumping in a gentle rhythm, he knew she was serious.

 

“Feyre, I'm too close to coming. I don't want to get it all over the bed.”

 

“Mmmkay,” she spoke quietly. “We won't. I know you're close. Come for me.”

 

And with that, she placed her soft hands on his hips to hold him in place, then moistened her lips and slid her mouth over his shaft and moved down its length until he was nearly all the way into her warm, wet mouth. She used her tongue artfully as she set a rhythm of rising and sinking and Rhys lost himself in the sensations. He buried his hands in her hair and followed her rhythm as he felt the silkiness of her curly tresses. Lost as he was, he knew that he was near and told her so, in case she wanted to end it now; she merely tightened her mouth around him and increased the rhythm. Suddenly his own fireworks went off in his core and he felt his climax begin. “Feyre, Feyre!,” he cried out. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him; he lost track of when it began or when it ended. He only knew the pleasure of Feyre's hair in his hands, the joy and magic of her mouth on his cock, and the pleasure that they wrought together.

 

Feyre stayed on him through the waves, leaving him only when she was sure he had finished. “Gods, Feyre, that was unbelievable!” She kissed him, then got up and went over to the bath for towels for them. They lay in spent silence for a few minutes, holding hands and gently kissing each other as the mood struck them. The sexual tension that had been building between them all afternoon and evening had been lessened but was still a warm ball in each of their cores. “This is a long way from finished,” it seemed to tell them. “I'll be back.” Perhaps they could sleep tonight, though.

 

After resting for a time, they got up to ready the townhouse for the night; oddly, eating ice cream was apparently part of the routine, thought Rhys. Feyre made quick work of folding Rhys' laundry and set it near the staircase to take upstairs in case he needed any of it in the morning. The stereo was turned off, the doors checked, and lights turned off. They both looked at each other almost shyly and moved to the stairs. Rhys picked up his clothes and they started up.

 

Another first thing to settle: order of possession of the bath at bedtime. Feyre volunteered it to Rhys, saying she could get her work clothes organized while he used it. That made sense, so they worked it out that way.

 

After both were ready, they came back to bed. In the warmth of Adriata's nights, neither felt the need for nightclothes, so Rhys gestured to the bed in invitation. Feyre slipped in, asking “Are you sure you want me to stay? I more or less invited myself after all.” _I never want to spend a night away from you again,_ he thought, but what he said was “Yes, of course. I want to hold you all night if it's okay with you.” Feyre held out her open arms in response and he came home to them.

 

“I set a vibrate alarm on my phone and put it under the pillow. Hopefully it won't wake you up since I'd like for you to be able to sleep in. If you need anything before I get back, call me and we'll work something out. Eat whatever food you want; I'll leave coffee stuff by the coffeemaker. I'm going in an hour early and will try to leave at noon and then the rest of the time you're here should be ours, okay? Be thinking about where you want to take me to lunch for my winning the bet tonight. I was thinking about tapas on the beach, but maybe we want to do that another day. Just think about it.”

 

Rhys looked into her eyes... _Gods, it's hard not telling her I love her; I'm that far gone already, but she would run like a spooked deer if I did. She's right, of course, we need to wait, but still..._ and smiled at her. “Sounds good. I'll be looking forward to your return. Meanwhile, c'mere. You belong here for the night.” She turned out the light and settled into his waiting arms as though they were made for each other. They sweetly kissed goodnight and arranged themselves with Feyre's back to Rhys' front and Rhys' arms gathering her in. Sleep was not long in greeting them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon characters and this universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 8

 

All too soon, Feyre's phone was vibrating in her ear. She swiftly silenced it and gently left Rhys' embrace. It had been a long time since she had slept that well and that peacefully. She didn't even mind the early hour; it meant that she would be back that much sooner. Feyre glanced down at the still sleeping Rhys. _He looks so happy,_ she thought. _So young and so happy._ A wave of something she refused to identify passed over her. She'd just call it warmth, she scolded herself. _Way too early for anything else and you know it._ She did, however, take a few pictures of his head and torso. She'd show them to him later and delete them if he objected.

 

She slowly rose from the bed and walked around the bed to plant a feather-light kiss on his head. He seemed to smile in his sleep, but didn't rouse. _Small miracles,_ she thought. She quietly closed the door as she left and went to her room to prepare to shower and begin her day.

 

Feyre did arrive an hour early, as planned, and was soon well immersed in her doubly busy day, since, again, the calendar would be getting done in five hours, rather than the normal nine. She thought of Rhys waiting at home and a surge of pleasure coursed through her. Anyone passing her desk would have seen a big smile from the normally serious lead admin for no apparent reason. Good thing no one else was there.

 

She'd gotten her own coffee earlier, but at the regular time, she made coffee for Alis and made sure Alis' calendar was prepared. She glanced at it to see if changes had been made to it yesterday, and was satisfied to see no changes from what she remembered of it. She already had most of the prep work done for Alis' day, so would just need to finish it and handle her own tasks. It wasn't long before Alis arrived and gave Feyre a searching look.

 

“Did you have a good time yesterday?” she asked cautiously. “I checked our calendars before bed last night, just for fun, mind you. I happened to notice your time off request. Is this for a happy reason or do I need to harm a certain male? Not that I want to be nosy; I'm just a little protective where you're concerned.” Alis had witnessed the problems Feyre's last relationship had caused Feyre and helped Feyre as best as she could without having Feyre call her a mother hen. _I'm not nearly that bad,_ she reassured herself.

 

Feyre smiled at her and said she'd be glad to provide a written, annotated report on the day, but not until sometime Friday. Alis shuddered and said she required no annotation and, please gods, no details; she thought just a top line summary would be adequate.

 

“Then yes. It was a lovely day from start to finish, thank you for asking. Is that top line enough?”

 

“I guess,” Alis said. “He seems like a good guy from what I have experienced with him and he's certainly easy on the eyes.” She winked at Feyre and sat at her desk.

 

“Oh, Feyre? Can you come in for just a minute?”

 

Feyre rose and entered Alis' office, waiting expectantly. “Does your request have to do with Rhysand's visit at all? I ask because if it does, I see no need for you to stay much longer today.”

 

“Yes, actually it does. We were talking yesterday and thought that since we were having such a good time, we would try to extend it for a couple of days. Neither of us could spare more than that right now—don't interrupt,” Feyre admonished as she saw Alis start to speak; she could just see Alis offering a week, two weeks. “Aside from my not wanting more time, it isn't a good strategic move to appear overly eager, Alis. You know that. It's a fine line to walk to appear just the right amount of eager.” Feyre rolled her eyes at the games she still had to play.

 

“All right,” responded Alis. “Just know that I wish both you and Rhysand happiness, and if you're together for the happiness, all the better. And, go home soon, okay? The others can pick up where you have left off, and they will be covering your job as best as they can while you're off so that you don't come back to a mess. You have to have a ton of available time off, Feyre, because you so rarely take any. Go. Have a wonderful time.”

 

Feyre gave up. “Okay, but only because you're the boss and I'm not. Your day is fully prepped today, and your calendar looks good. I'm about half done with my day; I have no meetings over any of the three days. I'll brief the others on the research projects I have on the calendar. They might be able to make some progress. And thank you, Alis. I appreciate you so very much!”

 

Feyre left to brief the admins and prepare to go home.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When Rhys woke up, he didn't immediately remember where he was. _Not hung over, so at least that's good._ Then the cascade of memories from yesterday washed over him. _Feyre's. I'm at my Feyre's! Whoa. Not 'my' anything, at least not now. But still._ He remembered it all now, and took a good long time doing it. He savored the day yesterday and today was early and full of promise. He suddenly wanted to get up, race to the bath for a shower, and go downstairs...to wait. _Oh, yeah. Feyre won't be back until past noon,_ he thought. _Well, still I want to be awake, fed, clean and ready when she does return,_ he thought, and he got up to start his preparations. The first thing was to check the clock: _Gods of the Cauldron, it's 9:30 already! I haven't slept that late for years. I know yesterday was a long day, what with flying in from Velaris in the morning, but this is a bad time for sleeping in._

 

He grabbed clean clothes and hurried to the bath for a quick shower. He slowed down as he inhaled the scent of Feyre's soap, Feyre's shampoo, Feyre's perfume, all of which remained from her shower. He memorized the scents as he appreciated them and then hurried through his own shower and grooming. When he was satisfied, he dressed in a clean tee shirt and sweatpants, grabbed all the dirty clothes from his room, Feyre's room, and the bath and headed downstairs. He stopped at the laundry room, sorted the clothes, and started a load of wash. The he started a cup of coffee in the coffeemaker—bless Feyre for setting out what he needed for it. While it was brewing, he took a quick tour around the sitting room, downstairs bath, and kitchen, and straightened up while he picked up dishes and anything else that belonged in the kitchen. He loaded the dishes and glasses into the dishwasher, stored the remainder of the items and sat down with his phone and coffee. _Also, bless Feyre for the extra charger,_ he thought. _I definitely did not plan this trip well._

 

As expected, he had a few texts from Mor, but nothing requiring a response. Calendar fine, calendar items moved around, check; she's still jealous about the time he was spending in Adriata, _double check, because if she finds out I'm staying in Feyre's home, that'll set her off._ He loved his cousin dearly, but sometimes she required a great deal of attention. It was worth it, but it was still a small trial at times.

 

He sighed, finished his coffee, and went to put the washed load of clothes in the dryer and start the other load. With the laundry chores done for the moment, he thought about finding something small to eat. He didn't want to be too full because Feyre would be expecting to collect on her bet for lunch soon. He smiled at the memory and turned to the food pantry and opened the door. A bowl of cereal and some toast later, he was feeling pretty good. He added his dishes to the dishwasher and walked into the sitting room to check on the book situation. He'd seen a few possibilities last night; maybe try The Throne of Glass and take one of the Harry Potter books which he'd read already and knew that he liked. He grabbed the books, stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, and went in the back yard to try reading in the fresh air.

 

It was a really charming yard, as it turns out. While small, it was planted with lots of small plants, some in bloom, others adding various shades of green. It just looked like a garden Feyre would plant, from what he knew of her. Yes, the draw was still there, and stronger now, but he had to admit, he still had much he wanted to learn from and about Feyre. Still, the garden reminded him of her for some reason. He settled down at the table and opened The Throne of Glass and began reading. He was immersed in it when someone put her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck. “Feyre Darling, I missed you,” he put his hand on her crossed arms and said without turning around.

 

“Aren't you assuming rather a lot, assuming it's me, Prick? With your entire package, I'm sure you have to be used to females ambushing you right and left.”

 

“Ah, but none would have your scent, Darling,” he replied, and this time he gave her his most obnoxious smirk.

 

“'Darling', really, Rhysand?,” she asked with an arched brow that was leaping to her hairline.

 

“Feyre Darling, I'm wounded” he said, placing a palm on his chest. “Rhysand? I know I must have done something wrong because you sure as hell aren't a stranger!”

 

She rolled her eyes at his excess and laughed. “Mor was right. At times you **are** a trial. But, enough about you for the moment. Alis decided I should start my mini vaycay early, so at my own peril, I will tell you that I am yours now. I'm going to go up and change clothes, then we can talk about what we'd like to do. Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back?,” she asked.

 

“No, but I'll help you change, if you want.” He wiggled his brows suggestively. This time she flipped him off and muttered, “Prick” again as she turned around to go in. She did turn back and gave him a kiss hello, so he thought maybe she had forgiven him for the plain “Darling.”

 

When Feyre returned, she took note of the book he was reading. “Do you like it? It's a series you know. I can let you borrow the books when you go home, if you want.”

 

“I do for now, anyway. If I still like it as well when I have to go, I might take you up on it.”

 

“Oh, the books are just the start,” said Feyre. “There are all the ToG novellas, the ToG fanfic web sites, Pinterest, fan art, I can go on an on. You've just dipped your toe into a very deep pool,” she smiled impishly at him. “I still haven't seen everything, but I've read the books and novellas.

 

“So, it's around 11:30. What do you feel like doing? We could hang out here, sight see—there are some museums, a classic palace from ancient times that's been fully restored, some arboretums. If you want to shop, I'll give you my credit card and the car and you can have at it. What shopping we did last night is how I shop. I'd be no fun on an expedition. I want to save the beach for a different day, maybe tomorrow—it's tiring being in the sun and air all day.”

 

“Are we going to start with the lunch you won?,” he asked. “I ask because I really want to take you to dinner tonight.”

 

“That's part of what we need to decide,” she replied. “I'm really kind of open to hearing what you'd like to do and letting us both decide, although I'm looking forward to dinner tonight,” she smiled softly at him.

 

'What if I said I wanted to stay here and talk today? Maybe walk around your neighborhood if we want some outside activity?,” asked Rhys carefully.

 

“I'd probably have to kiss you soundly,” replied Feyre. “We wouldn't really be getting to know each other better if we're sightseeing or shopping. One thing I liked about yesterday afternoon and evening is that it was just us for a while. One thing.” She slowly winked.

 

“I'm waiting for my sound kiss,” Rhys drawled with a smirk.

 

Feyre rose and came to straddle him. “Any particular kind of kiss besides a sound one?”

 

“Your choice,” he said slowly.

 

Feyre pushed her hair behind her and bent to kiss Rhys, slowly, sensuously. She licked his lips, asking him to let her in. He did so, and their tongues tangled immediately. Rhys pulled her closer and slid his hands under her shirt, stroking her sides, rubbing her back. She grabbed a hand and placed it on a breast which brought a guttural moan from his throat. That brought heat to her core; she put her own hands under Rhys' tee shirt, exploring his back, his muscular shoulders, his back as he was giving attention to both of her breasts and stroking her stomach.

 

“Should we go inside?,” whispered Feyre.

 

“Um, yeah, I think so, said Rhys. “Once again, you've rattled me so that I can't think straight, so I'll go with your judgement.”

 

They stood and Rhys put his arm around Feyre to gather her in; Feyre put her arm around Rhys' waist as they walked inside. Once in, however, Feyre said “I need to explain why I don't want to go all the way yet,” aaaand the mood deflated as fast as it had been created. They got more coffee and sat at the table to have Feyre's talk. She explained her reasoning as well as she could and hoped that Rhys would at least understand even if he didn't agree with it.

 

“I understand completely,” said Rhys. “In fact, I agree with it. I gave up meaningless sex long ago—it got to where it left me feeling hollow, so it was better to just skip it.” The relief for both of them was palpable. Settling this issue was major since both had admitted to an intense desire for the other. Now it was a matter of seeing if they got to a point where both of them believed they had some sort of relationship and wanted to explore it.

 

“I know that I killed the mood, and I'm sorry,” Feyre said. “It's noon so we should think about lunch. I know we've been teasing about the bet lunch, but if you don't mind, I took the liberty of stopping at the store on the way home. I got some fruits, cheeses, more bread, and deli stuff. Do you want to just stay here and just lay out a spread? I confess that I'd rather just stay here and be with you today.”

 

“That sounds like the best plan,” said Rhys. “I would rather be here alone as well. Plus, I have a couple of loads of laundry going, so if we stay in, I can keep track of it.”

 

“If you're volunteering to keep up with the laundry, I won't let you leave for Velaris. Just letting you know,” joked Feyre.

 

“Feyre Darling, I'm just trying to pull my own weight here—you trotted off to work at some godsforsaken hour and I crawled out at 9:30, so I had to do something to recover my honor,” he replied with just a small smirk. “And I have to change out loads right now,” he said as he got up and went to the laundry room.”

 

“I'll figure out lunch, then we have all afternoon to play,” responded Feyre. “For many levels of 'play'.”

 

“Can't wait,” he called out as he was working with the laundry.

 

After lunch, after the dishes were done, the laundry was finished so they got that folded and put near the stairs to be taken up when someone went that way. Feyre sat on the davenport and gestured to Rhys to come to her. He immediately did so, and sat beside her, throwing an arm around her to draw her in close. They sat in comfortable silence with Feyre drawing circles on his hand with her finger. She stretched up and kissed Rhys' neck. He immediately responded by turning and pulling her in close and brought his lips to hers. They were both almost desperate to get closer, to have more, more, more of each other. Almost as a mutual unspoken decision, they rose and headed upstairs where they spent the afternoon exploring and satisfying each other, body and soul.

 

Dinner was at a small, intimate restaurant Feyre knew of, and they spent it with some part or other of each touching the other as their relationship grew. They had a small booth where they could sit next to each other and savor the closeness in the candlelit ambiance. A week from then, neither would even remember what they chose to eat, but both would remember forever the joy and excitement they felt.

 

After returning home, they took a short walk around Feyre's neighborhood and returned to the townhouse full and happy. As they entered and passed a closet, Feyre commented, “I used to paint, you know.”

 

“Used to?,” asked Rhys.

 

“It was always my refuge when I could afford the supplies. As I did better economically, I did more of it. I always felt that a painting session steadied me, maybe fed something in me. I'm just an amateur, of course, and though I like to think I improved with practice, to me, the point wasn't how good it was, exactly. The point was the pleasure of the process and what it did for me. But something happened during that relationship I told you about and the urge, even the ability, to paint disappeared. When I would drag the stuff out of the closet and set up, I would end up just staring at the canvas for hours, not being able to even figure out what I would want to paint.”

 

Rhys sucked in a breath—she could see that he was upset and had a good idea who or what the target of his anger was, so she held up a hand and said, “But wait. It gets better,” with a small smirk of her own.

 

Feyre opened the closet door and drew out two canvases. She turned and went into the sitting room and placed them on the floor leaning against the armchair. She motioned Rhys to come forward and he did. The smaller canvas was a warm rendition of an older male with a young male in a small boat fishing in the pristine waters off Adriata. He got the sense that maybe it was a grandfather teaching his grandson to fish. A large ship could be seen sailing through the water, but far away. The headlands, guarding their cove like sentinels, would keep them safe. Gulls and terns wheeled over it all, high in the fair sky. Rhys thought it was remarkable and said so.

 

“Not remarkable in an artistic sense at all—I'd better get you to a gallery so you see what a remarkable painting is, but thank you for the sentiment,” said Feyre. “The other painting is the one I really wanted you to see.” She stood off to the side and let him take it in.

 

He stood back a few feet and looked hard at the painting. It was a larger canvas, covered in broad swirls of the darkest blues, purples, and blacks. There were hints of the dark grays of mountains and snow covered peaks in the lower third of the canvas, dominated by one large peak in the right center. He thought three silvery white stars surrounded this peak. In the background, several other silvery lights of different shades were randomly placed, though not in constellations; it looked to him as though she meant for the three stars surrounding the peak to dominate the viewer's attention. In the bottom left corner, someone appeared to be staring at the scene; it looked like a male to him, though he could only see the back of the person. He seemed tall and muscular and had remarkable batlike wings splayed wide. The figure was too dark for Rhys to see identifying characteristics but he wondered...

 

A lump rose in his throat on examining the second painting. He swallowed it and simply said, “Tell me the story.”

 

She drew him to the davenport and they sat right next to one another. The contact of their shoulders and legs comforted her and lent strength. She readily understood what he was asking her to do. Tell him when these were painted, was it before her trouble?—and why, what they meant to her, the story of the images in front of them. She took a few minutes to marshal her thoughts. He realized that she rarely spoke of her painting so he gave her the time to gather herself and simply held her hand, drawing comforting shapes on it with his thumb.

 

“I told you that I had lost the creativity to paint. I had given up on it; it had been so long. But after I returned from Velaris, from the trade show, I suddenly saw the colors of the world again and again I itched to paint them. I got the materials I would need and one weekend I started these. The smaller one is a scene I imagined from one of the nearby beaches, just a little way up the coast where there are a lot of family fishing operations. Some families do it as a means for a second income. I imagined a grandfather teaching his grandson to fish, bringing him along in the family's life. So this painting happened.”

 

''And the other one?” He wanted to hear her story of the work before he told her what it meant to him.

 

She looked down at their joined hands, then up into his violet eyes. “Truthfully, I started the fishing scene first to see what I still had in me, before I had the nerve to start this one.”

 

He looked at her and said, “I'm glad you found your nerve. Very glad.” He smiled at her gently.

 

She took a deep breath and started telling him the story of her night sky painting. “I don't suppose you remember the tie you were wearing the day we met? A silk tie; the fabric is swirls of dark colors with tiny silvery lights accenting them. To me, it looked just like a night sky on a summer night. That tie inspired this painting. It, and the two of you, caused me to want to paint again. I did a little research on Illyria and learned the importance of the mountains to the culture, one peak in particular.” She took another deep breath. “This was done for you.”

 

Tears sprung to his eyes on hearing the story of the painting. She'd been able to come back to the art she loved, and was somehow crediting, at least partly, her time in Velaris for it. She had deciphered, before knowing very much about him at all, what meant the most to him about his city and his culture, and she wanted to give it to him. _I don't begin to deserve this female. I just don't. But I will cheerfully spend the rest of my life trying to become worthy if I can only have the chance_. _Cauldron, she painted again because of me. Well, and Mor, too—they are becoming good friends and I'm glad for them. Imagine. Gods, she told me the stories of her paintings; she trusted me to take care of her emotional vision, after everything she's been through in her life._

 

Rhys looked straight at her—she could see how her words had affected him and he could see tears in her eyes as well. _This had to be so very hard for her to tell me—she's so intensely private, yet she did it. I cannot believe it, yet here we are._

 

He moved to Feyre and gathered her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest and murmured, “What do you think?”

 

“As you saw, your night sky gets to me on an emotional level, aside from the beauty I find in both it and the artist. Something this magical must have a name—have you found one for it?”

 

“I call it Stars Eternal,” she said quietly.

 

“Oh, that is perfect,” he breathed. “We have a phrase in the Night Region that describes the region but means so much more to the people that call it home: Night Triumphant—And the Stars Eternal.

 

“Thank you for telling me; I didn't find that bit while researching.”

 

“There's more that speaks to me with your painting, aside from the fact that I find it beautiful, calm, and restful—and hopeful, all at the same time,” Rhys said. “The central peak, with the three stars? The peak is called Ramiel; it's sacred to the warrior set and in Illyrian history and folklore. The three stars you depicted only appear in that location for a short time annually, so they've become part of the myths. Feyre, I couldn't be more honored than this, if you are giving me even a little credit for helping you recover your art. How did you know about the wings for the male?”

 

Feyre wiggled her fingers and said “I've tamed Google—it's afraid of me, so it shows me what I want right away. I found the reference in searching Illyrian myths. The male is a mythical you from ancient times.”

 

Feyre looked up at him and murmured, almost too quietly to understand, “Would you like to have it, to take it home with you?”

 

Rhys was speechless for a moment but forced himself to recover, and this time a tear trailed down his cheek. “I would be thrilled beyond words. I want it in my office so that I see it most of my waking moments. I can't tell you how happy it would make me. I just don't have the words.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, and once finished, she kissed away the lone tear that had fallen.

 

“It was always meant for you, you know,” she said quietly. “It just says your name to me when I look at it, then I think of you. Thank you for wanting it—that makes me happy.”

 

He looked at the clock and realized that Feyre must be exhausted; she'd gone in early for work, after all. “Since you've been up so long, I'm going to be a good male and offer you ice cream and an early bedtime.”

 

Feyre looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. “That sounds like one of the best ideas I've heard all day—since this afternoon, anyway,” she said, smirking to get the point across.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon characters and the universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Chapter 9

 

They stayed in Feyre's room; Rhys could smell her memorized scent everywhere and he was in heaven all night. As before, he held Feyre close all night and both of them had a calm, peaceful night.

 

Rhys woke before Feyre, refreshed and happy beyond words to be holding her. He lay still so as not to wake her and just watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her torso as she breathed the deep, even breaths of sleep. He buried his face in her hair and just breathed the scent in for—he had no idea how long he was content with the activity. A thought came out of nowhere: _Gods, I love this female so much. I can't explain it; it's been such a short time, but I do._

 

Feyre came awake and turned over to face him. “Good morning,” she smiled. “I could deal with waking up this way more often.”

 

“True; we'll put that on the calendar for tomorrow so we don't forget,” he teased.

 

“Don't laugh,” she said. “I've grown totally dependent on my calendar app. My whole life would fall apart without it. These days without it are both a luxury and a terror, if that makes sense. Like I won't know what to do, but we'll find something to do. I have confidence in us.” She smiled and made to get up.

 

“Where are you going? We just woke up,” he protested.

 

“The bath, unless you can arrange facilities here. I'll be right back, okay?”

 

“Ah. Sorry, plumbing is not in my skill set. I know it's a failing, but there it is.”

 

“Right,” she laughed. “I'll be back soon.”

 

When Feyre returned, Rhys was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her return. “You had a good idea. I'll be right back, but can we stay in bed for a while? 8:00 is much too early to get up on a day off.”

 

“I had no idea it was so early,” she said. “I believe I'll wait right here for you. If I fall back asleep before you return, I'll see you later.”

 

Rhys was back very soon and crawled back under the covers very slowly and very carefully, trying his best to avoid waking Feyre in case she had fallen asleep. He couldn't be sure that she had, so he decided to err on the side of caution. He was just about back into place when Feyre reared up and spread her arms wide, scaring the holy hell out of him. She burst out laughing and pulled him into a tight hug. “Still want to sleep?,” she asked.

 

“If I do, it'll be on my side of the bed where I'm safe from marauding females,” he retorted.

 

Feyre laughed again,kissed him and lay down, holding her arms out for him. “I'm sorry; that was probably a very bad idea, but you needed to learn sometime that I'm not always the sweet, well-behaved, professional lead admin. I thought now was a good time for it, but...”

 

“As long as you know that payback's coming, then we're good, Feyre Darling,” he smirked and crawled into her waiting arms.

 

They kissed and quietly talked, gradually settling back down. In time, both dozed off, waking a few hours later. This time, they did get up and started their day. Rhys wanted an early shower, so while he took it, Feyre dressed in another tee shirt and pair of leggings and went downstairs to make coffee. She poured her cup and left a clean cup by the coffeemaker for Rhys and was sitting at the table glancing at her phone when someone, male by the muscular look of the arms, came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. “Guess who?,” he asked.

 

“Don't get me started,” she drawled, turning to smile at him then kiss him soundly.

 

Feyre looked at her texts and saw a few from Mor, all from this morning, starting at 7:freaking 30, then at 8:30, then at 9:00. She opened the 7:30 one; it was one word: 'Well?'

The 8:30 one was little better: 'Are you going to tell me what's going on?'. The 9:00 sounded annoyed: 'Talk or I fly in tonight.'

 

She showed them to Rhys; he checked his own phone and found exactly the same texts in every way. In fact, she had created a texting group among the three of them to make it easier to communicate as a group.

 

“I'll get in touch—she went a little too far. She won't fly in; Amren's the COO, but in reality, Mor knows more than she does about the business as a whole, so normally one of us is in town. I'm gone so she knows she needs to stay.” He seemed unhappy, so Feyre told him that she hadn't minded them particularly, though her replies would be perilously short on detail. “She's your cousin and you live much closer to her than I do, so aside from...you know what..., tell her what you want her to know. Clue me in, so I don't accidentally let something slip that you want to keep private and we should be fine, okay? Don't be hard on her—she obviously loves you very much and she's just concerned. Maybe the foreign female has been leading you astray with her wild Adriata ways.” She wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

 

He looked at her with some undefined emotion in his eyes and smiled slowly. “If you're fine, then I'll play it like you, as a joke. Though perhaps not one of her funnier ones.

 

“I wasn't going to tell her that I'm staying here; she'd get entirely the wrong idea. Mor is a matchmaker at heart, I give you fair warning. You're right in that she loves me and wants me to be as happy with someone as she is with Andromache, her partner. She **really** likes you, so I'm fairly certain the wheels would be turning in her head if she found that out before we want her to. Cauldron help us both.”

 

“Okay. I can work with that; don't worry about it. Please know that I like her a lot, too, but you would know best how to react where you know her better.” With that, Feyre sent Mor a text letting her know that she was fine and was having a good time seeing a bit of Rhys, that they'd gone to some nice restaurants and that they were getting to know each other better. She showed it to Rhys and he aligned his own with it, but wouldn't send it until a half hour from now to avoid questions about identical timing.

 

After the texting issue was settled, it was time to think about breakfast and what they wanted to think about doing on this Wednesday. They decided on cereal, toast and juice for breakfast; that was easy enough and required little cleanup. The day's activities, though, were a bit harder to sort out.

 

“I want to buy a suitcase large enough to take your painting home, but that's all I have to accomplish,” said Rhys. “Oh, and I want to cook for us tonight—nothing complicated, I promise. I was thinking of blanched, chilled shrimp, a salad, some cheese or cheese spread, and that bread we've been getting. I make a mean cocktail sauce and salad dressing,” he promised

 

“I know where we can get all that; it'll be no problem. I have nothing of your recipe ingredients here, so just make a list,” responded Feyre. “Would you want to go out and walk the beach for a couple of hours before we shop?”

 

“Is it going to be hot by your standards?,” asked Rhys. “I'm a wuss, but heat gets me, I'm afraid.”

 

“Ideally, we should have gone early this morning,” Feyre admitted. “I'll host you again next spring if you aren't super-involved with the trade show and you can see it then. Okay, new suggestion. Let's do the shopping, then go to the beach long enough to get some tapas for lunch, then come on home where the fans are. Not many places here are air conditioned since we normally have a sea breeze which cools places off at night, but it does get very warm during the day. We do have fans, though. Lots and lots of fans. Relax, we think it gets pretty warm, too,” she smiled.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, Feyre Darling,” he grinned. “It must be the lead admin in you.”

 

Feyre simply flipped him off, muttered “Prick!” and ran upstairs to change. They were on the road a short time later, hitting the luggage store first, then the grocery store. Finally, a stop at the beach where there were many tapas stalls with a wide variety of the tasty finger food. This time, Feyre guided their choices and they were back at home early in the afternoon.

 

After putting the groceries away and storing Rhys' suitcase in his room, Feyre grabbed the laundry—with Rhys only having the two casual outfits, laundry was certainly getting done a lot this visit. _He's a good sport to take care of it, though,_ she thought.

 

She got the laundry started and wandered into the kitchen to arrange their lunch and something to drink and found Rhys making the cocktail sauce and salad dressing. “Both of them will taste better if I make them now and let the spices meld before we eat them,” he said.

 

“Huh. You learn something new every day,” she teased. “I'm done for the day, so thanks.”

 

“You've heard that you're a smartass, right? It wouldn't come as a surprise to you?”

 

“Of course not. Check the dictionary and you'll find my picture by that word, too.”

 

Feyre left him to his culinary magic and rummaged in her art closet to find her drawing gear. She hoped to get some sketches of Rhys completed before he left and this might be a good time to start them. She knew that she wanted to do at least one of him reading outside and at least one of him cooking.

 

She brought her sketchbook and pencils into the kitchen and settled at the table so she was facing him moving around in the kitchen. “Let me know when you are finished, and we'll eat lunch, if that's okay,” she told him.

 

“Almost there,” he said. “We can set the plates up and get whatever we want to drink.”

 

“I'll do that; do you want beer, soda, or water?,” she asked.

 

“A beer sounds good today,” he replied. “Do you want to eat outside?”

 

“Yeah, we can try that. If the bugs are a problem, we'll come in to eat and go back out when we've finished.”

 

Feyre took a wet washcloth out and wiped off the patio table, then brought out napkins and seasonings in case Rhys wanted them. She prepared the plates and drinks and waited for Rhys to complete the last few steps of his recipes. He set them aside and they went out to the patio to enjoy lunch and the fresh air.

 

“At the risk of wrecking your afternoon, have you decided when you have to leave tomorrow?,” she asked.

 

“No, let's get it discussed and then we can forget it for now. I made a reservation for the 7:30 pm flight to Velaris. I'd have to be at the airport by 5:30 in case security is backed up,” he sighed and looked at Feyre. “I really don't want to go. Really.”

 

“I know,” Feyre said glumly. “I've had such a good time and enjoyed having you stay here a lot. I'll hate to see you go, even though I know it has to happen.” She thought for a minute; this would be tricky after the blowup about her getting to the airport in Velaris, but she wanted to give it a shot anyway, so she plunged ahead. “Can I take you to the airport?'”

 

“After you took a cab?” He grinned at her. “I know now that the situations are entirely different, and if you take me, I get that much more time with you, plus, if I'm lucky, I get to kiss you goodbye instead of a cabbie. I'd really appreciate it, thanks.”

 

“We'd want to leave here about 4:45, given the traffic that time of day. Now, not another word about it.”

 

They quietly finished lunch, each having things to think about. After the dishes were taken care of and the laundry put in the dryer, Feyre asked Rhys if she could draw him reading in the back yard. He looked well and truly shocked at the request.

 

“Why would you want to do that?,” he asked, genuinely wondering apparently. “You can take photos more easily.”

 

“Drawings have a different quality to them than photos,” she said. “If you'd rather I not, that's okay. I just wanted to, that's all.”

 

“No, no, draw away. I don't mind.”

 

Feyre found his books and gathered them and her drawing gear and took it all out to the table. “Do you want another beer or something else to drink?,” she asked.

 

“If you're having more water, I'd rather have water, thanks,” he replied.

 

“Sure; also, be thinking about if you want to take the Throne of Glass books back with you. I can put them upstairs near your suitcase if you'd like to borrow them.” She went in to get their ice water and settled down to sketching.

 

A couple of hours later, she had three rough sketches done and would be able to finish them on her own without needing him in front of her, though she did take photos from different angles just for herself to look at. They'd taken selfies, of course, throughout the visit, but she liked these as well. She'd probably try to get some candid ones while he was cooking to go along with what sketches she could make.

 

She cleared her throat and asked him if he would let her take photos of his tattoos and explain them to her. She had faint hope, but they obviously meant a great deal to him and she wanted to know more about them for that reason. He was almost shy in his reaction to the request.

 

“If it's private to the culture or to you, I'll understand, so just say so. I can tell how important they are to you, so I wanted to know more for that reason, of course. I wasn't kidding, though, when I told you and Mor in Velaris that I was interested in art and ink, but people have a right to not be gawked at if they'd rather not,” she said.

 

“We'll do it—do you want beefcake shots?,” he asked. Another smirk. She rolled her eyes and said she didn't have a camera that would do them justice, so no, thank you. “Prick.”

 

Rhys rose and took off his tee shirt. He willingly posed as directed and Feyre got shots from all angles. She was quite happy with them and said so. She asked if he could explain the significance of the pattern and if he could describe the process used to ink the tattoo. It was a **fascinating** lecture. She actually took notes on her phone as though a test would be given. One thing that stood out to her was that a part of the tattoo depicted his clan as the clan of the Bat. That meant that someone from a different clan would have at least a slightly different tattoo. The tattoo was inked in the ancient way; Rhys told her that the method used had been passed down from loremaster to loremaster and had not been modernized in any way in terms of materials, tools or process.

 

By the time they finished with Feyre's research, it was time to think about starting dinner, so they picked up their gear and headed inside.

 

Feyre pulled the clothes from the dryer and got them folded and put by the stairs. _Likely the last load, at least for this trip,_ she thought sadly. _Maybe he can come back at least for a weekend._ After that, she wandered back into the kitchen to take care of any dishes that needed washing, thinking that, while she was a rotten cook, she was a great dishwasher. Whatever she got done now would make cleanup easier after dinner. She took her candid shots of Rhys cooking and one rough sketch done, so she put her drawing gear back in the closet to keep it safe from wandering dinner particles and set the table. “Water for dinner or something else?,” she asked.

 

“Water, I think,” he said. She filled two glasses with ice and water and added them to the table. “Anything I can do to help?,” she asked.

 

“We're just about ready,” he said. “Maybe slice the bread and cheeses? The shrimp are blanched and chilled and I'm finishing the salad now. The cocktail sauce and salad dressing are ready for the table.”

 

Feyre did as he asked and it wasn't long until she was sitting down to one of the best dinners she could remember having. The food was simple by plan, and was simply prepared to allow the food itself to shine. Rhys' cocktail sauce and salad dressing both held an enchanting array of spices and were delicious on their intended foods. They ate all of it and Feyre wondered if they would dare have their nightly ice cream. They were both so full that it was a valid question.

 

Following dinner and the relatively quick cleanup, they did take another walk around her neighborhood which helped them feel a little less full. Feyre, however, was growing steadily more nervous as the evening wore on. She had been thinking of her final night with Rhys all day, thinking and planning, discarding thoughts and plans and finding new ones. As they neared her townhouse after the walk, she was about ready to discard all her clever plans and just honestly talk to him. That sounded like the best plan, the more she thought about it.

 

As they entered her home, she made sure both doors were locked for the night and the downstairs windows were shut. Rhys watched her and asked if she was all right. “You seem nervous tonight,” he said.

 

“Come sit, please. I actually am nervous,” she said slowly. He sat beside her and took her hand in both of his. _How quickly a habit builds,_ she thought. _When_ _he knows I'm nervous, he takes my hand to try to share it._ He waited patiently for her to speak.

 

“Remember a couple of days ago when we were talking about what we needed to see in order to have a first time? I've been thinking and I think there's a 'there' there,” she said, gesturing between them. “What do you think?”

 

“I'm thinking that I don't know why the Cauldron allowed me to meet you, but I will forever be grateful for it. I'm thinking that with every passing day, you mean more to me. I'm thinking that I would like to share the road you are walking for a long, long time. I hope I'm not scaring you, but yes. There **is** a 'there' there,” he said, gesturing between them.

 

Feyre looked at him, took her hand back, and wrapped her arms around him. “I know it's early for it, but you already mean so much to me. I want you on that road for a good long time, too, and I'd like to join you on yours.” She brought her lips to his and they kissed deeply and sweetly. She tightened her arms around him and he put his arms around her; the kiss deepened and his tongue asked for permission to enter. She granted it, and their tongues joined the dance.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to the conclusion of the first installment of this collection and I thank you for reading it, for the kudos left, and for all the lovely comments and questions. You're all the best!
> 
> Going forward, the collection would probably be mostly fluff and the installments will likely not be in chronological order, other than this first one and probably my proposed second one. That's still in the planning stages with no projected publication date, though, and I will note in publication notes if works are chronological. There will likely be time gaps between installments, so the end result wouldn't be a story, as such, but more like vignettes. That's the plan for now, anyway.
> 
> TW: Mature rating for sexual behavior between consenting adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon characters and the universe belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line,

Chapter 10

 

As one, Rhys and Feyre moved to the stairs and as one, they climbed them, touching and kissing the entire way. Rhys used the bath first as Feyre continued to her room; she took his place in the bath and swiftly returned to her room. Rhys had straightened the bed covers and flipped them back. He was sitting on the bed, but rose and walked to her, and enfolded her in a hug as he bent his head to kiss her.

 

Feyre slid her hands under his tee shirt and let them explore wherever they wished, gradually raising the shirt to his shoulders. They broke the kiss long enough for Rhys to raise his arms so she could remove it, then resumed as though there had been no interruption. Rhys' hands were everywhere, slowly building the heat in her core with his gentle strokes and tender presses bringing her closer to him. He removed her shirt slowly and languidly until he saw the scraps of lace strategically covering her nipples. That sight undid him, and he immediately unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled them down her long legs, revealing what he had hoped to find. “Gods of the Cauldron, Feyre. You're going to be the death of me, but I'll die happy if this is my last view!”

 

Feyre chuckled in a sensuous voice she hadn't heard from herself before. “I've noticed you appreciating my underwear this week, so I gave you the whole package for once. I don't want to have to call Mor and tell her you died worshiping my underwear, so please don't.”

 

Rhys laughed and moved to hold her again, letting his hands resume their roaming. Feyre did, as well, but one of her wicked hands ventured to palm his already erect cock. He groaned softly as she told him he wouldn't be needing his sweatpants and underwear for this activity, so she was taking them off now. She knelt down in front of him and grasped the waistbands and slowly drew them down his muscular legs as she trailed kisses following them all the way down. He stepped out of them as she placed a gentle hand on his member, exploring the silky skin, running a slim finger around the sensitive head. She made to lick it from top to bottom and felt a tremble go through him. He drew her up and picked her up, walked her to the bed while kissing her deeply and gently lay her down, laying down beside her.

 

“Whatever shall we do with these” he asked, referencing her tiny scraps of lace.

 

“Whatever you want; they're yours, though I want to have them live with me,” replied Feyre, panting slightly. “They were bought for you on my way home from work Tuesday just in case they came in handy this week.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

That served to unleash Rhys. He started at her sensitive earlobe, nipping and licking it, he softly blew into her ear, which he already knew excited her. He placed little kisses down her neck, down her torso until he reached her magnificent breasts. His hands had been tending to them while he had been placing his kisses, massaging them, squeezing her exquisite nipples but now he was going give them his full attention. “I'm sorry, but these have to come off. The only reason I'm not ripping them off is because they'll always be special to me.” Feyre let him remove her lovely lace bits—they'd done their job, after all...

 

As Rhys paid homage to her breasts, Feyre had curled around him and was nibbling on an earlobe while she'd plunged her hands into his hair and was massaging his scalp in slow strokes. Both of them were panting now. Rhys sent one hand down Feyre's torso towards where she'd wanted attention for some time now. As it neared her apex, she groaned in pleasure and reached for his engorged member to join the fun.

 

Rhys moved back, saying “Not yet, Feyre, but soon, all right?” Feyre pouted a little, but immediately forgot as a strong finger traced a line over her clit and all the way down through her fold. She knew she was wet already, but Rhys was shocked at just how wet she was. “Mother above, Feyre. Have you been like this all night?”

 

“Pretty much, so you can see why I want to touch you, too.”

 

“Mmmm. Soon, then” As he said it, he plunged a finger into her center and set a rhythmic pace. He ran his tongue over her clit, and the jolt of pleasure caused her to groan in pleasure. He hummed quietly as he mouthed her clit and that nearly sent her over the edge.

 

“Rhys, please. I want you in me. Right now,” she ordered.

 

“Soon, very soon,” he panted as he inserted a second finger in her center and began pumping more quickly. His thumb brushed her clit on the same rhythm while he returned his lips to hers. It was a hard, demanding kiss; his tongue didn't ask for permission to enter as much as it demanded it. He didn't force her at all; it served to let her know how much he wanted her, but he would always respect her own desires. She let him in, she inserted her own tongue into his warm mouth, and their tongues writhed in happiness.

 

Feyre put a hand on Rhys' hard cock and set the same rhythm as Rhys had set with her. So many sensations: mouths, tongues, hands, cock, clit, and center. She was so near to coming; she could feel the pleasure wave rising. Rhys must have guessed as much, because he kept his thumb on her clit as he worked her center. She felt the precum on her hand as she gave in to her climax. She didn't stop working Rhys, but instead rubbed the precum all over his tip; _Gods and goddesses, but that turns me on,_ she thought. Rhys stayed with her throughout her climax, and when the waves ended, he gently but thoroughly kissed her and asked if they needed birth control. She pointed to her left arm and somehow got some actual words out, she thought. She'd ask him if it made sense later, much later: “Contraceptive implant, good for another three years.”

 

He nodded in understanding and made to enter her. She helped guide him and marveled as he went in and in and in. It was an incredible feeling and she told him so. “You feel just as magnificent to me, Feyre. Gods...,” and they surrendered to the sensations of love at its peak. Rhys moved in her gently to begin with, but rapidly built his rhythm—he was close, too. Feyre had bent and lifted her legs towards her torso, which gave him better depth and angle and she could feel herself rising again. Suddenly Rhys manipulated her clit as shudders passed through his back. Feyre tightened her center around him just as she came again, and both cried out the other's name as they peaked, Feyre stroking his back through the waves of pleasure as he slowed his rhythm through hers. They collapsed in each other's arms, with Rhys remaining in her, gently kissing faces all over, stroking backs and arms, loving each other.

 

“Yep, definitely a 'there' there, I must say,” Feyre teased. “You're pretty special, lover.”

 

“I would say the same about you and your, what was it, wild Adriata ways? I don't ever remember it like that before. Velaris might have some things to learn, but I won't be showing the city this part. That's for you and me.”

 

Feyre had brought them towels earlier so they were able to towel off and stay in bed and kiss and cuddle, talk and play, and once in a while, make love. Neither kept track of specifics, being lost in the pleasure of being with each other, but the pleasant soreness testified to their activities that night. One or the other would briefly interrupt to get them drinks or snacks or visit the bath, but otherwise their attention was entirely on each other until they drifted off to sleep around 4:00, Rhys holding Feyre tightly.

 

They woke at noon, lazily nuzzling each other as they murmured quietly. Neither wanted to break the spell cast last night by getting up, but they knew they had to rise and face the day. They started with a shower, in which Rhys made slow, sweet love to Feyre, and gathered themselves in the kitchen with coffee. Rhys made bacon and pancakes for them, while Feyre set the table and poured juice. Both were exhilarated, yet somber; the product of knowing a physical distance was looming for their budding relationship, Feyre was sure. Their attempts to tease were halfhearted, there were longer silences between them. Not because there was nothing to say, but because neither wanted to speak of the elephant in the room, the fact that Rhys was leaving, yet both knew it had to be discussed.

 

Feyre stopped Rhys from doing the dishes, telling him that if he cooked, the dishes were her job, and she'd do them later, so they cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the sink to soak. Instead, she took him to the sitting room where he sat on the davenport and she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She bent her forehead to his and said, “I will always treasure this week. Getting to know you is so precious to me. I had no idea that I would ever learn to care for someone in such a short time as much as I've grown to care for you. Thank you for wanting to be here. Thank you for sharing yourself with me.” She kissed him tenderly.

 

“I could say the exact same thing to you, Feyre. I had stopped thinking of relationships like ours years ago, because they always failed before they even got to the point I feel ours has.” He held up a hand. “I know we've moved at lightning speed, and I know we need to see what time and life bring us, but I meant what I said last night: I thank the Cauldron for bringing you into my life.”

 

Feyre slowly rose and they began to gather what Rhys would be taking home with him. He accepted her offer to borrow the main books of the Throne of Glass series, so she got them together and brought them to the guest room—back to being a guest room again, since Rhys would be staying in her room when he was in Adriata from now on, she hoped. She went back downstairs to get one more thing, the small ocean scene she had painted. Returning to him, she diffidently asked if Rhys thought Mor would want it as a thank you for all she had done for Feyre as well as as a mark of friendship.

 

“I guarantee that she'd adore it, thank you so much! I wasn't looking forward to her seeing the painting you did for me—as jealous of your attention to us as she apparently is, I was going to have trouble. If it's okay, I would like to tell her about her part in inspiring this painting. I'll leave out what you told me about mine, at least for now. To me, that's precious knowledge for us alone for now,” he smiled at her. 'Is it okay with you if I leave the clothes we bought here? I promise to be better prepared to stay the next time I visit, but it would be nice to have an emergency stash here.”

 

“Certainly; I'll be glad to keep all your things here. You, too, if you can run your company remotely. You're a prick, but you're my prick and I have certain responsibilities,” she said as she arched an eyebrow.

 

“Why, Feyre Darling, you've never said anything so kind to me before. Should I be worried? Maybe frightened?”

 

Feyre flipped him off and rolled her eyes. “I'll have lunch ready in a few minutes, then we need to leave for the airport. Can you finish here?”

 

“Probably not with your style, but it will get me back to Velaris,” he said, waving her off.

 

Feyre shook her head and left for the kitchen.

 

After a light lunch of bread, cheese, and fruit, Rhys and Feyre went upstairs to change clothes and were soon on the road to the airport. Traffic wasn't too bad, nor was parking, so they entered the airport relatively quickly. Rhys checked his suitcase with the airline and they took the opportunity to walk over near the security checkpoint, but back in a corner for whatever privacy that offered.

 

They took each other hands and simply stared at each other, each drinking the other in in silence. “Feyre Archeron, I want you to know that you rock my world.”

 

“We're even, Rhys Starr. It's going to be hard not having you here every day. If I can swing a weekend in Velaris once in a while, would that be something that you would like?” She held her breath, waiting.

 

“Oh, yes,” he breathed. “And I'll try to get a weekend down here now and again. I won't let you get away easily.” He wiggled his eyebrows and, against her feelings' wishes, she laughed.

 

After a deep, loving kiss, they parted ways with Rhys going through the checkpoint entrance for the security check and on to his gate. Feyre watched until she could no longer see him and then waited at the aircraft view lounge until she could see his flight take off. She knew he couldn't see her, but she waved anyway.

 


End file.
